Kingdom's Fate
by kayono
Summary: AU. Ista Princess Ruki is trying to find a way out of her isolated life, while Igen Wyerleader Takato is trying to just get on with life after the war. With chance encounters comes many changes, including one's perspective on life.
1. The Princess and the Knight

**---------------------------------------------------------{I}Begin log{I}---------------------------------------------------------**

**  
  
**  
**Kay**: okay, I have been scolded by countless people to not write more than one story at a time... but I was reading this fic by flamegaruru (iz REALLY old), and I got to the part about Takato's horse, Duke, and Ryou and stuff like that, and I was like... 'well, this is a cool plot line! But let's add some things to it...' and that is baisically how I got this.  
  
**Shila**: yes, and I am about to go to sleep now, as her parents are about to wake up and start yelling at us for staying up so late... walks away into a bedroom  
  
**Kay**: anyways, let's get started... any other notes will be added at the end... some parts, like the term "Wyers" are taken from Anne McCaffrey's books in the trilogy "The Dragon Riders of Pern"- which I do not own, and NO fanfics about that trilogy are allowed on this site- which really, really sucks. I also do not own digimon, or any characters stolen... erm, borrowed, from there.

**-----------------------------------------------{I}Ta-dah! (Curtains open){I}------------------------------------**

****

**Kingdom's Fate****  
  
Chapter One: The Princess and the Knight **  
  
**---------------------------------------------{I}Story starts (no, really?!){I}------------------------------------------**

****  
  
She sat on the bench at her balcony, looking over the sea. So far away was the nearest piece of land... or, she assumed there was another piece of land, anyways. Being the Princess of an island Wyer was NOT at all fun. Not only were they separated from the rest of the land by water, but the King, her father, always had a certain... hate of change, or contact with the outside world. As such, those who lived on Ista not only never traveled anywhere, but no one even wanted to. They didn't have technology, nor anything else remotely resembling technology.  
  
However, she knew nothing about 'technology', or the rest of the world- as far as she knew, Ista was the only place on the world. Although she had the feeling that there was something else out there constantly, she could never find any facts to prove it. And so she grew up, instead of exploring the world, exploring the small mountain range, that was actually just a grouping of tall hills to the East, or the Hold market, or the fields, or the forests... by the time she was 19, she had gone everywhere on Ista, including the small distance that boats were allowed to go off the coast.  
  
"Milady... it is time for your fitting..."  
  
She sighed as one of her maids tentatively poked her head into the room, without knocking first.  
  
"Tell my mother that I shall be right there..."  
  
"I am sorry, Princess, by she wants you there... immediately. Please... I do not wish to make her highness any more annoyed than she is already..."  
  
She wasn't sure whether the maid ment herself or her mother, Princess Rumiko, nor did she care. She stood up from the bench, and followed the maid out of her room, to the Queen's chambers. Her mother sat there, her dainty face contorted with a small frown.  
  
"Mother, you should not frown. It would give you wrinkles."  
  
"None of that, young lady... you were to be here when your father and the Lord Holder's, as well as the Lord Holder's son Ryou, went off on their hunt. They will be back before long, and they cannot see your beautiful dress." The Queen gave a small sigh as she stood up and took her daughter's hands in her own. "Why must you make this so difficult? Can you not just accept that you will be married to Ryou in barely 1 months time?"  
  
She stiffened. "No, mother, I cannot, as I do not l-"  
  
"We have been through this before, and love has nothing to do with marriage." The Queen's voice now had a hint of anger in it, and the Princess knew her word was final. "I hated your father and the whole Royal line when I married him, and I still do. Did you not notice that we never exchange love tokens, nor do we have any other children than you?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"A 'but' should not be found in a Queen's vocabulary."  
  
"I am a Princess."  
  
"Please, dear! Just... at least let me make your dress for you... we need to have you measured..."  
  
She sighed as her mother began to work. Although she would much rather be on the hunt, then saying good bye and welcoming them home every time... but, as a future Queen (as her mother constantly reminded her), she had to stay home at the palace, and make sure that things did not go amiss.   
  
It took much longer than what she had hoped for the fitting to be done- each measurement was taken many times, just so that the dress would be perfect. She also knew that the measurements would be taken once again, closer to the wedding, so that it could really be perfect.  
  
She sighed as her mother finally told her that she was free, and that she now had the time until the men- well, her mother never quite finished that sentence, since aright then the horns blared, signaling the King's return.  
  
She and her mother quickly proceeded down to the courtyard, where he father and Ryou were dismounting from their horses.   
  
"The Queen Rumiko wishes her King a great return."  
  
"The King Hitsune wishes his Queen a wonderful dinner."  
  
With that, her father, King Htsune, strode swiftly to the stables with his horse, and disappeared from view. She knew that her parents were simply doing the common thing- it was written in one of Ista's great many Books of Laws, which she had been made to study when she was younger.  
  
"This Lord Holder wishes The Great Queen and her lovely Princess a good day, and must also say his good byes. However, he also wishes that his son, Lord Ryou, would stay at the Palace with the Princess until dinner, when this Lord shall return from his work. Good day."  
  
The Lord Holder rode off, leaving Ryou there, standing beside his horse, looking obviously lost.  
  
"Um... this... young lord... um..."  
  
"Stop babbling, and come inside if you must." She told him quickly, and turned on her heel towards the large doors which opened before her, and stood open for the Queen and the young Lord to enter as well.  
  
"She's been nervous all day, Lord." Rumiko whispered to the boy, also 19. "Her stomach is all in knots, what with the wedding so soon."  
  
"Aye, as is my own... tell me, what might there be to eat or drink?"  
  
"As many things as you could desire, milord..."  
  
Ryou wandered about with her in the gardens for a while, before a servant found them, and told them that supper was ready. She thanked any Gods out there that she no longer had to spend any time with him, as, right after supper, he went back to his Hold with his father.   
  
Midnight once again found her sitting on her balcony, looking at the sea. She thought for a moment that she saw something on the water, but it disappeared from sight- not before making a huge water spout, though.  
  
Her thoughts swirled in her head, but she settled on only two, that were connected: one was that if she lived anywhere else, or was allowed to travel, she might yet know what that thing was- it didn't seem to be a boat, but what else could float on top of the water?  
  
The second thing was a thought that occured to her everyday, was the first thing she thought when she woke up, and the last thing she thought when she went to bed: Ruki hated to be an island Princess.

**--------------------------------------------{I}Far, far away...{I}---------------------------------------------**

****  
  
The young man looked over what he had, for the past month and a half, ruled over. The destruction of the war was quickly disapearing, as all the creatures that once lived on the island called Igen returned. The breeze ruffled his brown mop of hair, and his crimson eyes gazed reminiscently over the land. Igen was a pretty small island- but, it was the most beautiful place on Earth... at least to his eyes it was.  
  
Two creatures stood on either side of him- one, a large, red and black dragon with a strange design of four black triangles on his snout, and a different black triangle design on his white stomach. The other was a small, purple imp, with startling green eyes and a red bandana. Both creatures waited patinetly for the young man infront of them to say something- anything.  
  
He was currently staring at the grove of pink not too far away from the mountain where the Igen Wyer had been built- unlike in traditional Wyers, where the connecting steps had been built on the outside, and one slip could send you over the ungaurded edge and to the chasm floor, possibly hundreds of meters below, the inside of the mountain, which had once been a dormant volcano, had been hollowed out, and the large, empty place where the laval once resided became the main Hall for Igen Wyer. Small nooks and crannies had been hollowed out as well, and a large staircase of rock had been hewn from the stone. The staircase was elegant, with small ledges of rock which pointed to where the different hallways were in the rock.  
  
The different levels, or floors, were made out of different types of rock, and each level signified a different level of who ever lived in them- near the bottom above the kitchens, and where you could access the first five or so floors without flying or using the main staircase, were for the babes, and children. Also, a large section of the mountain near the bottom had been set aside for something like a school- a place where everone could learn Geography, Mathematics, Battle Strategies, world customs, and many other subjects... including which fork to use first when dining with important people.  
  
Inside each of the separate wyers, was a sitting room, a bedroom, and a large pool that was heated by the old volcano. All the pools had a small drainage hole, and a small other hole to let the new, clear water in. The water was circulated constantly from deep below the surface to the very top of the Wyer, so all the dirt, grime, and other impurities satyed out of the water, and in the deep pool far below the mountain.  
  
The bedrooms were furnished with a bed, a trunck, a small vanity, a table and a chair. The sitting rooms were furnished with a couple chairs, a table, some couches, and a small hole in the wall, which led directly down to the kitchens.   
  
It was a palace, a castle, hidden within the stones- and it had hardly any occupants.   
  
He sighed, as he turned around and walked down the path that led from the viewing deck to the top of the Hall. Near the bottom, he could hear the voices of the creatures working hard on finishing up the Wyer- the old one, which had been nothing more a few buildings clustered together, had been all that remained as evidence as the once huge population of Igen. Those small structures, though, had been torn down and their components used to make the many wyers, the kitchens, and the Wyer itself.  
  
He was about half-way down the staircase when the few humans who were still on Igen (who were all gathered in the Hall) noticed him.  
  
"Hey! It's our 'Great Leader'! Come on, Chumly, get your ass down here and help out!"  
  
"Hirokazu!"  
  
"What? I'm being perfectly reasonable... in my point of view!"  
  
"Leave Takato alone! He's been through the worst out of all of us!"  
  
"Yeah! He was the only one who actually knew the Dramatic Dozen!"  
  
"KENTA!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did I say about saying stuff about... oh, Takato... please..."  
  
He shook his head, as he jumped off the main staircase, and fell the last few feet to the floor, closely followed by his two partners. "Don't worry about it- it's been one and a half months since I became leader, and a total of 6 months, 1 week and 3 days since the war. I should get over it. That's all. Now... what do you need help with?"  
  
Juri, the one who had scolded the other two known as Hirokazu and Kenta, sighed in relief. "Good, becuase I don't want you to be all mopey again today. The sun will rise soon, and we won't have done anything! Now, Hirokazu, Kenta, back to work! Get your partners to help move all this extra wood into the kitchen, then start building some kind of cooking place! I'm sure that you don't want to eat those supplies again tonight, and only partially cooked, too!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" They called, before hurrying to do as she bid. Juri was Takato's sister- she was normally kind, calm, and caring, but when she set her mind to it, she was fiercer then the most battle-hungry tyrant ruler.  
  
She turned to Takato, with a gentle smile on her face. "Oh, brother, I think that Jen wanted a word with you... something about the new layout."  
  
He gave a sigh, before turning to his two partners. "Guilmon? Impmon? I think you should both go help out in the kitchens- Guilmon, don't eat everything in sight, and Impmon, try not to blow anything up, would you?"  
  
"Okiee-dokiee, Takatomon!"  
  
"Yeah, sure Gogglehead... don't see why not."  
  
As they headed to the kitchens, with some of the extra wood in their arms, both of their eyes locked for a moment, and turned their heads simultaneously to their partner. He hadn't been feeling very well for the last little while, and, although he tried not to show it, he was very tired. They both knew that the war had hit him hard- every other Wyer on the face of the planet had not only severed ties with Igen, but, whenever they took a trip to another Wyer for some extra supplies, the only thing they got was hate, foul words uttered behind their backs, and a strange feeling that if they stayed there longer than they needed to that they might not ever see another sunrise again.  
  
The smell of food came from the kitchens, though, and Guilmon put his thoughts away to be dealt with after he ate, Takato's words completely forgotten. Impmon, on the other hand, was having a harder time not worrying about his human partner so much. Something wasn't right, and he wanted to find out what is was, as soon as possible.

**----------------------------------------{I}Back to our hero{I}--------------------------------------**

****

Takato followed Juri into one of the rooms of the school, which had already been set up. A young man with blackish-blue hair poured over a piece of paper, his bright orange vest over his loose, linen shirt. Juri smiled lovingly at the man, then walked over to him, so that she stood right behind him. When he still didn't notice anyone else in the room, she grinned evily at her brother, then reached over and pulled the black haired man's face up, so that he was looking at her. She kissed him lightly, then stepped back. With a small, "I'll leave you two alone... I don't trust those guys in my kitchen!" She walked out of the room.  
  
The man, finally coming out of his daze, looked up in time to see Takato with an evil grin on his face that matched his sister's.   
  
"I see that you two are finally not so shy about showing your emotions...?" the brown-haired man questioned, wishing that he could do this to his brother-in-law more often.  
  
"Only sometimes... but come, I must speak to you about something urgently."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look."  
  
Jen moved the schematics of the Wyer to the side of the table, and displayed a letter, on very important looking stationary. Takato leaned over to see it better. What he did see, though, surprised him more than ever- and it was not a pleasant surprise, not by a mile.  
  
"What... what do they mean, 'no longer our concern'?! This... this is failing to help another when they are in need!"  
  
"To them, I assume that we are no longer alies, and, therefore, need none of their protection. Just because of Yamato and his stupid ideas..."  
  
Takato nodded, letting the fact that Jen had just dissed Takato's one-time teacher slide. He himself had recently been saying... none to flattering comments about the man. "So... wait... what does this mean?! _'As Igen has broken one of the laws of the Great Pact, Igen Wyer is now formally no longer part of this pact, and no longer may recieve any of the priveleges it used to have.'_ What... so, we're now on our own, huh?"  
  
"Yup... and there's one more thing..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well... right here..."  
  
"'_...no longer part of the Great Pact, Igen Wyer must now change it's defender's names..._'?! Do they really think that I'm going to change my name to something like Luchiel?!"  
  
"...I think they mean that while we were once known as digidestined, we now have to come up with a new title for our group."  
  
"Yeah... had any ideas?"  
  
"No... I wanted it to be a group decision... anyways, you're the Wyerleader, Takato, not me."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"No buts. I didn't tell anyone only because I wanted you to be the first to know, so that you could apply some of your great calming charm on everyone out there..."  
  
"They're not going to like this, Jen..."  
  
"I know, Takato, I know..."  
  
Takato gave a sigh, something he seemed to be doing a lot these days. If Igen was no longer part of the Great Pact, that means that if any Wyer wanted to try to take over the island, they would be able to- and none of the other Wyers would have to step up. It also meant many other things, but that was the most prominent on Takato's mind- there was only three fighting Ultimates, one healing Ultimate, three Perfects, and a small baby level two to defend Igen.  
  
"Let's go and get this over with..."  
  
Both men walked out to find the entire team remaining- 8 digimon, and 6 humans, their faces drawn in shock. "I... I'm sorry, but... we're... no longer protected by the Great Pact?" Juri asked quietly.   
  
Jen remained silent- Takato was the Wyerleader, and the only one that could possibly give the remaining inhabiters of Igen the reassurance and courage they needed.  
  
"I hate to say it, but yes." There was a simultaneous gasp from all 14 humans and digimon. "I... there's also something else. We can no longer call ourselves-"  
  
"Digidestined, we heard." Hirokazy stated plainly.   
  
"So... what will we call ourselves?" Suichon asked, alarmed- although she was barely 12 years old, she knew all about the Great Pact, and what no longer being a part of it entails.  
  
"I... don't know..." Takato responded, trying to keep his voice level, but failing miserably.  
  
"Hmm... what can we call youse guys...?" Impmon stated from his perch on Guilmon's head. "Um... Guilmon, you have any ideas?"  
  
Guilmon cocked his head for a moment, as though listening to something, then looked back at everyone, who were all puzzling over something like a name. His eyes met Impmon's, and the imp knew that Guilmon had thought of something. Both of their eyes then went to Takato, who looked like he was about to crack. So, Guilmon just said the first thing that came to his mind:  
  
"Tamer?"  
  
Takato looked up at his partners, and grinned. 'Tamer' had been one of Guilmon's many nicknames for him.  
  
"Yes, Guilmon?"  
  
The red dinosaur shook his head. "I don't want anything, but, Tamer?"  
  
Takato was confussed now. The others had started to observe the strange conversation bewteen the partners, and Impmon smacked his head, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"He means that youse guys should call yourselves Tamers!"  
  
Everyone stopped for a moment to run the name 'Tamer' through their heads.  
  
"It... sounds kind of mean..." Juri stated plainly.  
  
Leomon spoke up- since his deletetion during the war, then his revival by Takato not too long ago, he hardly spoke to anyone other than Juri. "I would not mind being a 'Tamed' digimon. Most of us are wild, anyways, and being with partners tames us down. It makes sense to me."  
  
"Speak for yourself!" Terriermon commented. "Not that I don't like the name 'Tamers', but there is NO WAY that I am going to be tamed any time soon!"  
  
"Oh yeah... the one thing that we really need to tame is that mouth of yours!"  
  
"WHAT?! NO! I love my mouth!!!!"  
  
As the group stated laughing at Jen and Terriermon's demonstration, Hirokazu stopped laughing suddenly. "Hey... guys... we just laughed... for the first time in months! I guess that means that things are starting to change? And... does that mean that we are gonna be called Tamers from now on?"  
  
A unanimous "yes!" defeaned the visored boy, and they all started laughing again.  
  
Oh yes, times of change were certainly starting to come about...

**-----------------------------------{I}Ista, a VERY pissed-off Princess' bedroom{I}--------------------------------**

****  
  
Ruki could be found, once again, sitting on her bench on her balcony, watching the sea. She hoped that she would be able to catch sight of whatever she had seen last night again, but the only thing she saw on the water was a boat.  
  
She hated not being able to do anything until her parents said yes, and that would only be if she went with Ryou. So, she decided to sit there for the rest of the day. Sadly, that was not to happen.  
  
"Milady..." whispered her maid. Of course, Ruki struggled not to lash out at the maid for everything- her being married to someone that she hated, despised, and thought was a total prick, her mom refusing to listen to her, her father just plain refusing anything she said (even if it wasn't a question, request, or demand), Ryou trying to act nice... none of this was the maid's fault. However, Ruki felt that if she didn't relieve even a bit of the stress, she would surely crack under the pressure.  
  
"Next time, miss, when you enter my chambers, could you please knock before you say anything, or poke your head in my room?" Her voice was filled with anger, and the maid started to bow continuously.   
  
"Of... of course, milady, but... but the King, Queen, Lord Holder and young Lord are going on a boat trip out of the harbour today, and requested your presence..."  
  
Ruki turned her violet eyes on the maid. She expertly kept the smirk off her face, as she wasn't being requested to go on this trip- she was being forced. Ruki, knowing this, would normally have done something quite... unlady-like, whether someone else was there to witness it or not, but as Ruki did want to go on a boat trip...  
  
"Alright. Tell them that I will be there within the next sun step."  
  
The maid hurriedly left the chambers, and Ruki, after shutting and locking the door, began to get dressed in a thin, pure white linen shift, before slipping on a light dress a startling shade of red. Although a nice blue color would have been better, as this was a water expedition, she wanted to be different. Different, to her, was one of the few things she could accomplish without being reprimanded constantly.  
  
She fastened a saphire pendant that she had gotten from her grandmother many years ago around her neck- with the contrast bewteen the pendant and the dress, it was sure to make some kind of statement.   
  
After making sure that her hair was properly curled and pinned up, she proceeded quickly to exit her chambers, about to set a plan in motion that she had been planning for a while. If she was to become the next Queen within a month, why not have some fun while she was able to?

**-------------------------------------{I}Somewhere on Igen{I}-------------------------------**

****

"Oy! Takato!"  
  
The brown haired man looked up from his labours at re-editing one of the digital modify cards that he and Jen had developed not too long after he was appointed the new Wyerleader. They gave their partners special abilities, which might come in very handy, should another of the Wyers attack. He spotted Hirokazu, Kenta, Guardromon and Marineangemon hauling a boat towards the Western shore.   
  
"We're gonna go to the banks, and catch some fish! You want to come?"  
  
Takato grinned, but shook his head. "Nah, too much to do here. And don't you mean TRY to catch some fish?"  
  
"Ha ha, VERY funny, Chumly... now, if you excuse us, we have some fishing to do!"   
  
The four started to walk off, when Juri came up behind Takato. "Hey, wait up!" She called out. Hirokazu, Kenta, Guardromon and Marineangemon turned around. "Whats up, Juri?" Kenta called back.  
  
Juri turned to Takato. "Takato... you've been working so hard, especially since this morning. I think that you should take a break. And don't worry, everyoneand everything here will be fine."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! Now go!"  
  
She pushed him towards the other two men, who grinned at him. Takato walked the rest of the way, but not before turning to Juri, "Fine, I'll go, but just tell Guilmon and Impmon where I've gone!"  
  
Jokingly, she bowed and saluted, and replied, "Oui oui, mon capitan... have a great time!"  
  
"Hey! So chumly's coming after all!" Hirokazu grabbed Takato's arm, and put him right between himself (Hirokazu) and Kenta.  
  
"You're going to love it on the West Coast- it is where we used to live, after all!" Kenta told the Wyerleader.   
  
Takato smiled. "Well, I can't wait to see where you used to live... but... if I come, there won't be any room for Guardromon."  
  
"Not a problem! Whenever we used to go fishing, we'd always leave our digimon on the shore. So it'll be just us three on the boat!"  
  
The five made it to the Western Coast a little past 8:30 am- or, as the time was known in other parts of the world, 2 hours since sun rise. "Ahh! HOME!" Hirokazu exclaimed. As he and Kenta set about getting everything organized for their little excursion, Takato survied the area around him.  
  
The coast was a very strange sight- tall cliffs ended suddenly in gentle slopes down to the many beaches. Tall pieces of rock stuck up randomly from the water, forming different shapes, canals, and patterns. In the sky, the few clouds that there were skitted quickly across the deep blue, although on the horrizon he could make out some darker clouds- obviously storm clouds. He could see some more flat, low rocks about halfway between his vantage point and the horrizon, making a grouping of small islands- it was these that Hirokazu pointed to.  
  
"You see those islands out there? They mark what we call the 'Awesome, Supper-Duper Fishing Spot!' The water there is pretty shallow, and there's a ton of fish, but a bit further out is something else that we call the 'Drop of Terror!' It's like, there's still the oh-so-good fishing banks a bit further out, and the water is still so clear... then you go a bit further, and there's like nothing there. It's just black, really dark water. Anyways, we're not interested with that- we're interested in everything between here and there!"  
  
With that, Hirokazu gave Takato a shove into the boat, closely followed by Kenta and himself. He started up the gas engine- it was a new invention that had come out only a couple weeks before the war started. Soon, they were at the best spot for fishing, and there they anchored, and started to teach Takato how to fish.

**------------------------------------{I}Somewhere off the coast of Ista{I}------------------------------**

****

Ruki groaned as she stood at the railing of the boat. No, it was not because she was sea-sick, and even if she was she would never show it. It was mainly because of two different reasons- one, Ryou was leaning over the railing, puking his guts out to the fish that surounded the boat in curiosity. The second was that, for some unkown reason along the lines of, "there's supposed to be a storm today", she, as well as everyone else on the boat, had been secured to random parts of the boat with a short, twine rope.   
  
Ruki wondered how much good it would be if the clouds that were almost right over them which promised rain opened up and soaked them, but she guessed it was a safety precausion- whatever you wanted to call it, it wrecked her plan of falling overboard, and hopefully being washed away in the water. However, her attention was once again drawn from the sickly Ryou beside her to the strange fish below them.   
  
The fish were like none she had ever seen. They were blue, red, yellow, green, and every other color you could imagine. Everyone once in a while, a strange seal-like animal would sometimes appear with the fish, and seem almost to talk to them. The seals were white, with orange tufts of hair, and blue markings on their face and fins. Or, she assume they were fins- she had never seen an animal that live in the sea with hands.  
  
Ruki found them very interesting. And, although some did pay attention to the strange stuff slowly being emptied out of the man and into their water, most of them stared back at her with even eyes, as though they were waiting for her to do something. The seals in particular seemed interested in her, and their eyes shone with an inteligence that even some humans didn't have.   
  
She was glad that no one else had noticed the group of strange fish that seemed to surround only the part of the boat where she was- they would probably try to catch the fish and eat, and scare the rest away. Normally, she wouldn't care what happened to some dumb fish, but these ones almost seemed to call out to her, calm her, almost seem to want to be her-  
  
She stopped her thoughts right there. No fish or seal could possibly want to be her friend- they weren't smart enough, and they couldn't communicate properly to her. Her head shot up as she heeard a peel of thunder, and Ryou beside groaned.  
  
"Don't worry, milady, with us all tied in nicely to the boat, there's no way that we'll be going over board today..." The captian told her, a large smile on his face. Ruki returned to watching the strange fish near the surface of the water, which the captain saw. "Aw, no milady, I don't think that you should try ter eat er catch any of those. Although, I'd give you points fer trying to."  
  
This caught Ruki's interest, as well as the Queen and King's.  
  
"And why not, good sir?" She asked the captain politely.  
  
"It's the strangerst thing- they'm can actually breathe out of water, and if you shoot 'em, er try ter kill 'em, they'm just tern inter small dots an float 'way on the breeze."  
  
"Really?" Rumiko asked, perplexed.  
  
"Yes milady, they'm do. 'Ere, I'll show urs." With that the captain reached into the water and grabbed a fish. He pulled out a blue one, and placed him on the deck. The fish didn't ever try to get back to the water, let alone flop around.   
  
"Wow, that is amazing!" Rumiko said aloud.  
  
"Yes milady, but watch thers!"  
  
He grabbed his pocket knife, and sliced open the fish. Moments later, it's body disintegrated into small bits of who-knew-what, and, just as he said, floated away on the breeze.  
  
"Amazing!"  
  
"Yes... now if only those that are hanged for treason and the other dead here on Ista did the same thing that these fish do." the King put in.   
  
Ruki said nothing. She had just noticed the clouds that were not too far away from them get much darker, and another peel of Thrunder sounded. She noticed how the previously calm water suddenly started to turn and how white caps were suddenly visible. Although it certainly felt like one, Ruki had been old enough to know- this was no ordinary storm.  
  
"Let's see another one!" Rumiko exclaimed, reaching into the water herself this time to grab a fish. Ruki found it amazing how her mother didn't even notice how the water was suddenly very rough. The capitan did, though.  
  
"Oh, milady, this'll be ther last one, as the storm is picking up er pace."  
  
He reached over to once again kill the small, this time red fish, when a huge wave suddenly rocked the boat, with the rain starting right away as a pour. The fish either slipped or jumped out of the Queen's hands (no one was sure which), and the knife out of the captain's. Although the fish made it back in the water with no scratches, the knife barely missed stabbing Ruki- but, it still managed to severe the twine rope which held her to the boat.  
  
Ruki was already planning how to fall over when the next wave hit the boat even harder, and she was sent into the sea.  
  
The last thing that Ruki remembered seeing was her mother's stricken face, and the last hearing was someone yelling out "Ruki!", and, strange enough, someone else with a voice that she had never heard before, but which seemed to be muffled with water, calling out something along the lines of, "Marching Fishes!"

**-------------------------------------{I}Our trio of fishermen... well, almost-fishermen{I}-------------------------------**

****

"Well... that was interesting..."  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING?! We haven't been able to catch a SINGLE FISH! There's not even a Gomamon or their fish around here... Takato, you're bad luck."  
  
"Watch us come tomorrow, and there be a ton of fish, all hopping into our boat..."  
  
"Yeah, right Kenta..."  
  
"Um, you guys? I'm not talking about the fishing."  
  
That got both Hirokazu and Kenta to listen to him. "Oh really, Chumly? Well, I don't see whats so weird. Do you, Kenta? ...Kenta?"  
  
While Hirokazu had been talking, Kenta looked to see where the Wyerleader's eyes were trained, or what they were trained on- and fell speechless. Both were looking right past Hirokazu's shoulder, at something on the water.  
  
"What? What's up?"  
  
Hirokazu also turned around to see the storm clouds in the distance rapidly disappearing at a rate too fast to be natural, and a dark shape speeding towards them.  
  
"Oh well, nevermind..." Hirokazu said, also looking on in interest.  
  
Suddenly, a Gomamon popped out of the water, and turned towards the three in boat- namely, Takato.  
  
"Sir! Wyerleader! We've found a woman dressed in very nice clothes, and we're bringing her this way! She's out cold!"  
  
"And how do you know that, Gomamon?" Hirokazu asked, looking as though he couldn't care less.  
  
"Because she hasn't been responding to anything we do!"  
  
That was enough for Takato. He immediately jumped over the side of the boat, thanked all the Gods that the water was shallow for a bit further out, and began swimming to where the Gomamon was heading- albeit rather clumsily. "Gomamon! Think you can help get me there a little bit faster? If she's still alive, I want to make sure that she stays that way!"  
  
"Sure!" Gomamon offered his two back fins to Takato. "Just hold on tight- we won't get there as quickly as I could by myself, but it'll certainly be faster than you!"  
  
Takato held on tight to Gomamon's back fins, as the seal-type digimon sped for open water, and the frothing water moving towards shore. They were almost about to go over the 'Drop of Terror!' when the dark spot suddenly met them, dragged Takato on top of it, and quickly moved towards the shore. After getting his bearings, the young Wyerleader realized that he was riding ontop of a large school of fish- meaning that this was Gomamon's attack, "Marching Fishes". He decided not to complain about the transport- it could be worse, anyways.  
  
The quickly passed by Hirokazu and Kenta, making them and everything else fall out of the boat in the process.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, Chumly!"  
  
When the mound of fish got to the shore, they dumped Takato and a strange red thing onto the rocky part of the beach (Takato, and the red thing getting a few bruises, as it WAS rock).   
  
"Sorry... but we're all in a big hurry to get back to Ista..." Gomamon explained tiredly.  
  
"Why... why do you need to be at Ista?" Takato dimly remembered that Ista had separated itself from the rest of the world, and that it was located not too far West of Igen- half a day's boat ride, at least.  
  
"Well... we're supposed to be looking after the royal family. When she-" he indicated the red thing beside Takato that was finally starting to stur "-fell off the boat, we couldn't let her drown- and, with all those pretty clothes on, she would of. So we couldn't bring her back to Ista... I hope you don't mind..."  
  
Takato shook his head. "No... we've been through hard times lately, and- wait, how did you know that I was Wyerleader?"  
  
Gomamon grinned as he hopped back into the water. "Digimon's intuition, sir!" He dove under, before resurfacing, and asking Takato, "Are... are we Gomamon and our friends allowed to beach here at Igen? We heard about the war and what REALLY happened, and since we're pretty easy targets with our huge group..."  
  
Takato nodded and grinned, replying: "Of course. There's no reason why you shouldn't. Make yourselves at home if the need arises."  
  
Gomamon grinned. "Thank you sir!"  
  
"Just call me Takato!"  
  
"Or Chumly!" Hirokazu shouted as both he and Kenta dragged the boat and all their supplies out of the water.  
  
"Okay... Takato!" Gomamon grinned, then dove into the water and was gone withing a matter of seconds.  
  
"Well... that guy was fast..." Kenta stated obviously.  
  
"Hey, Chumly... what's that?"  
  
Takato looked back to the red thing to find it was a young woman staring at him shocked, who couldn't have been any older than himself. Her hair, which had apparently lost all it's curl and whatever held it in place, was quite messy and clung to her face, shoulders and back. Her red dress was torn around the cuffs and hems, as well as in some other places. The thing that drew Takato most was her eyes. They were a pure violet, but Takato could barely detect a hint of blue in them.  
  
He quickly got onto his knees and hands, and sat down beside her. "Are... are you alright, miss?"  
  
She didn't respond- only struggle to sit up. Takato immediately aided her, and told Hirokazu and Kenta, "Get some of the medical supplies!"  
  
"They fell in the water!"  
  
**_"THEY'RE WATER PROOF, HIROKAZU! GET SOME!"_**  
  
Both other men being shocked by his voice hurried to do as he bid. Takato once again turned his attention to the woman in his arms. She was stunned, and he could easily guess why- if what Gomamon had said was right, she was from Ista- they had cut themselves off from the outside world so badly that they had no idea that there were even other people out there.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked again, his voice calmer, gentler than it had been only a few moments ago.  
  
She began to shake in his arms. "I'm... I'm cold..." She stated slowly. He began to grow worried. Even though he didn't know much about first aid, he knew enough that she was close to having Hypothermia. Hirokazu and Kenta got back just then. Takato deicided something quickly, then turned to them. "Hirokazu. Do you have a blanket?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's sopping wet, dude."  
  
Takato sighed. Then he though of something. He stripped off his blue, light sweatshirt (which was also soaked), and underneath was a semi-dry white long-sleved t-shirt. He took that off over his head, revealing to all his muscular, well-toned body. But the things that caught most people's attention were the bruises, cuts, and scars that were souvenirs of the war.   
  
He placed the shirt over the woman, and held her tightly to his chest. Both Hirokazu, Kenta, and their partners were unable to say anything about the sight before them. Takato sighed. "I want to get her back to the Wyer so that Juri can look after her..."  
  
"Don't worry, Chumly, we'll get Juri here!" Hirokazu said enthousiastically, quickly getting over the shock of Takato's battle-torn body. "Come on Kenta... let's go!" Kenta, although not nearly as fast to get over things as Hirokazu, stared at Takato for a bit longer, before asking the question that was on his mind.   
  
"Takato... are all those from..."  
  
"Most of them are from the war. A few are products of us building the new Wyer, and some are really old from my training. Any that I received on my face are healed, or at least partially-healed. Now... we need either Juri here, or this young woman at the Wyer."  
  
"We're going, mon capitan! Let's move it, Kenta!"  
  
"Coming, er, going, er..."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Hirokazu and Kenta quickly disappeared from sight on Guardromon's shoulders, Marineangemon on the mecha digimon's head.  
  
Takato slowly got up, carying the woman with one hand supporting her back and one her legs. He walked up the grassy slope to the small ridge which over looked much of the coast, and a bit into the interior of Igen. Panting slightly as the woman was infact quite light for her size, but her dress added an extra 20 or so lbs onto the total weight, he found a small dip near the top of the ridge. You could still see everywhere, but, if the need arose, it was deep enough to hide in. He sat down in the same position that he had been in before with her, his back against one of the sides of the dip.  
  
Takato looked down to the woman in his arms, and noticed something. A small, saphire pendant hung around her neck. How it still managed to stay on even through the storm and her ride was anyone's guess. But the design around the edge of the pendant- he had seen those same patterns carved into one of the walls that made up the Wyer's Hall, and on the old Wyerwoman's necklace...  
  
She noticed where he was looking, but mistook his gaze to be for another part of her body.  
  
"Hentai!" She told him, and tried to slap him across the face- however, although she would have been too weak to do barely more than a light tap on his cheek, her position in his arms made it harder for her to move or turn around. She had always been told that if a man was to hold her like that, and was not her husband, he should be sentenced to death, as it was the most rude position to be in- it indicated that he had sexual intentions.  
  
He gently loosened his arms from around her body, and stood up. She had barely recovered enough strength to sit up, and she did so now, as he moved around to face her. It was 4:45, and the sun was still out, although the hottest part of the day was alerady over. However, there was still enough warmth to be able to warm both of them up quickly.  
  
Takato crouched down in front of her, and looked into her eyes. Rebellion, hate, but mostly confussion emanated from them. Takato wondered why there was rebellion, as the other two were easy enough to understand. "Listen. I'm not going to do anything to you- but hear me out. That pendant that you have around your neck-"  
  
"It was my grandmothers. She gave it to me for my 12th birthday- before she died."  
  
"Well, I find it interesting-"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? That's what I've been trying to say."  
  
"Then spit it out already, Gogglehead." A gasp of surprise followed, by the young woman covering her mouth, her eyes widened in shock. She had never said such things before- it was rude, improper, and made her look like she was from a poorer family than what she was.  
  
Takato smiled. "Don't worry. Properness, and ladyness, and all those other really strict rules that you were probably taught are thrown out the window here. Speak your mind, when you want, where you want."  
  
She nodded, and allowed her shoulders to slouch a bit, as she got into a more relaxed position. "Are you ever going to tell me what's interesting about my necklace?"  
  
"Well... the pattern around the saphire... it's an old design, and one of quite a few that's carved on Igen Wyer's walls."  
  
"Igen... Wyer?"  
  
"It's like a kingdom, only not so... divided, more relaxed, and not nearly as strict and rank-oriented as Kingdoms like... Ista. It's also not as... separated from the rest of the world as Ista is, which I'm sure you know, since you live there, but I'm pretty sure that Igen might be soon..."  
  
"How do you know that I come from Ista?"   
  
"Gomamon told me."  
  
"You mean the weird seal thing?"  
  
"Yup! They're quite fun to talk to- hardly say an intelligent thing, but they're not NEARLY as bad as Terriermon. Oh- remind me, if you stay long enough, to introduce you to my friend's partner. He's quite... talkative."  
  
"So... you can speak to those creatures..."  
  
"So can you. It's not like they only speak some weird animal language like other animals do. Digimon- or Digital Monsters- are special, and can only be found in Wyers. I'm pretty sure that over the next few days, once again, if you stay that long, you'll see a lot of digimon returning here to their home, after the internal war we had a couple months ago."  
  
She looked at him. He was smiling gently, the sun light bathing his face in a bright, orange glow. She couldn't help but notice the scars that the other men who had been there had pointed out earlier. Indeed, even to her eye, the scars looked brutal, and she was surprised he was even out of bed.  
  
"Those scars..." she started. He looked at one of them on his chest, touched it gingerly, and obviously winced.   
  
"They don't actually hurt that much... it's just the one or two, especially this one, that were deep from the war, and got a tiny bit infected. Of course, Juri's special salve put an end to the infection..." he winced worse than when he touched the scar, "...makes one not even want to be sick again."  
  
She let a small smile creep onto her face. His eyes, face, everything about him indicated to her that he had no wrong intentions- of course, with her being the only daughter of the Ista Royal family, she was taugh quite a bit how to tell what a man's intentions are.  
  
"You... keep talking about a war... but... this place just seems so... so... peaceful... beautiful..."  
  
He grinned again, sitting down perpendicular to her, his face tilted up towards the soon-to-be seeting sun, letting the warmth wash over him. "You think so? I've always wanted an outsider's opinion. I think that myself and the few people left here did an excellent job cleaning everything up, don't you think?"  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"A little over six months."  
  
She remained silent. If it had been six months since a war, it still would have been impossible for all the plants just starting to grow to een be there- the winter months had just past. She turned her gaze away from his face, and looked over the water. It was glistening gently in the afternoon sun, and she could see many fish swimming around in the bay below them. There were many colors, and they darted gracefully in the water. She saw some of the seal things, which she now knew to be Gomamon, swimming among the fish, and some other creatures, that she had never seen before, swimming with them.   
  
In the darker water, she could make out some darker and lighter shapes- more of those Digimon, she realized.  
  
"Hey... um..."  
  
"Takato?"  
  
"Yeah, Takato... Gogglehead..."  
  
He didn't respond to that name, but she could have sworn that, from the corner of her eye, she saw his grin broaden slightly.  
  
"Why are there so mant fish and... digimon... down there?"  
  
He looked down, and promptly cursed. "We spend almost a WHOLE DAY trying to fish, you come, and there's suddenly a TON of fish, swimming there leisurely. I think they're moking us..." He groaned.  
  
She couldn't help but giggle. "No offense, but... it doesn't seem to be that hard to mock you."  
  
"Gee, thanks for the encouragement..." he replied sarcastically, but his customary grin was still there. She couldn't help but smile as well. That was about when she realized something.  
  
"I know your name, but..."  
  
"Oh! Right, I forgot... I am Takato, current Wyerleader of Igen Wyer, and all 16 occupents. Although, if the other Wyers make us change the name from 'Wyer' to 'Kingdom', or something else along those lines, I think I just might resign... and you, milday?"  
  
She cringed. "You said properness was thrown out the window here. PLEASE don't call me 'milady', 'highness', or anything other such title-"  
  
"Highness? You mean... you're the Princess?! no wonder those Gomamon saved you..." Takato muttered.  
  
"Do you want to hear the rest of this or not?!"  
  
"Yes, please continue."  
  
"Alright. My name is Ruki, only child of King Hitsune and Queen Rumiko of the Island Kindom of Ista. I'd much rather be a servant girl, or someone of the like, although there would be obvious and draw backs, and I'm currently..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I left off that sentence. I thought that you, being a Wyerleader, which I assume is equal to the King's position, would know that when someone leaves off, or does not finish a sentence that they do not want to continue it."  
  
"Good point. Please forgive my stupidness. Although, based on what the others say, I'm pretty sure that you're going to have to do that a lot..."  
  
She couldn't help but let her angry mood be washed away by the goofy smile he currently had on his face. She looked back to the sea once again, and saw a dark dot on the horizon. She wondered what it was, and assumed that it was another island. Her eyes traveled to the bay again, where the digimon and fish were swimming happily.  
  
"Ruki?"  
  
"Yes?" She responded without looking back at him.  
  
"When ARE you going to leave?"  
  
"Why? You want me to?"  
  
"No! No... it's just... everyone at Igen looks up to me for support and leadership, and I care for them all very much, but... whenever I look at the old Wyer, or anything that was a part of it... I just feel so... lonely, like I'm the only one that could possibly be going through what I am."  
  
"...what does this have to do with me leaving?"  
  
"When we were talking... that was the first time in a while that I've smiled."  
  
That surprised her. "But... you seem so happy..."  
  
"I guess... that's just because I'm happy when I'm with you... Ruki..."  
  
She looked over her shoulder to find him still sitting there, with a gentle, kind smile. His almond eyes radiated the amount of pleasure and happiness that he felt at that moment, and Ruki couldn't seem to looked away. She found herself simply staring into his eyes, and she noticed that sitting here, with his shirt around her, and Takato so close, that she felt, for the first time in her life, relaxed... almost whole...  
  
"So... when?" he asked quietly, in a soothing tone.  
  
She lowered her gaze, before responding. "I'm... not sure... if I am to leave... Igen?" he nodded, "Igen, then you would have to take me. My parents wouldn't send out anyone to look for me, if I'm not in Ista territory. So, it's up to you."  
  
Takato looked at her quietly, his mind thinking up a solution. "You just say the word, and we shall bring you back to Ista." He tried to sound cheerful, but the sadness in his voice was obvious. He lowered his head, not wanting to see her expression.  
  
She turned around so that her whole body was facing him, and forced him to look at her. When he did meet her gaze, she saw the true depths of his eyes- the almond that filled msot of his eyes gave way to a crimson color near the center, and in that so small redish area, she was able to see the extent to which he cared for every living thing- including herself. She saw the pain that filled his soul, she saw a great, hidden love- for what, she could only guess, and she saw the happiness, which seemed to be so natural, and yet foreign to him.  
  
"Takato... I... my family... they'd assume me dead, anyways... I... I want to stay here..." she told him simply.  
  
She was able to see how the surprise showed in his eyes. "You... want to stay?"  
  
Ruki nodded.   
  
"But... you've only been here for a bit... not enough time to really..."  
  
"I've been here for long enough to know that I like Igen... I can stay, can't I?"   
  
Takato looked at her closely. She seemed to be strong, both physically and mentally, and she had good sense, and yet a personality that made it seem like she was just an ordinary person- no one would think of her as a Princess. He thought for a moment, but decided.  
  
"You can stay, but if you want to leave-"  
  
"I don't think that I will ever want to leave." She replied happily.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Takato!"  
  
Both Ruki and Takato turned around to find Hirokazu, Kenta and Juri on the flying Guardromon, with Leomon and Marineangemon running and flying along below. Beside Leomon was a strange, demonic creature, riding a motorcycle. He had three red eyes, and guns strapped to his legs. Behind him on the bike was a red and black dinosaur, who promptly hopped off and tackled Takato the moment that he was in distance.  
  
"Takatomon!"  
  
"Guilmon! I'm glad to see you too, but... _I CAN'T BREATH_!"  
  
Ruki just starred in amazement as Takato slowly pushed the large red dino, apparently named Guilmon, off him, and sat up, while looking at the three humans, and the other dreatures with them.  
  
"Takato! We heard something about someone being-" it was then that Juri noticed Ruki. "Omigosh! Come on, now... let's get you some warm, dry clothes..." Juri hopped off Guardromon, and began rumaging through the large pack that Leomon had just seemed to pull out of nowhere. She gave an exclamation of triumph, as she pulled some pants, dark blue in color, a light, aqua blue, cotton shirt, and a hair tie out of the bag. Juri then proceeded to walk over to where Takato and Ruki were still sitting.  
  
Guilmon, after getting off of Takato, had started sniffing Ruki. Even though it was quite annoying, it still tickled, and Ruki was giggling in no time. Takato smiled again, seeing his partner torment his new friend.  
  
"Takatomon?"  
  
"Yeah, Guilmon?" Takato was slightly gald to see his partner stop sniffing Ruki.  
  
"Why does she smell weird?"  
  
"Weird?" Takato repeated, unsure of what his partner was getting at.  
  
"Maybe it's because I was just dragged through the water among a ton of fishes not too long ago." Ruki replied with a slight annoyance in her voice. NO ONE called her, or her smell, weird.  
  
"It's not fish... it smells like a Renamon I met yesterday. We played tag, but she always won..." Guilmon said thoughtfully.  
  
"Renamon? I thought that they were rare, hard to find digimon. Besdies, why would a Renamon come here?" Kenta asked, scanning the surroundings anxiously.  
  
Ruki looked at the clothes that Juri was offering her. "You want me to change... into these?"  
  
Juri nodded, with a smile on her face. "Yes... they're quite comfy, once you get used to them..."  
  
Ruki took the clothes from the other girl, and inspected them. "Well... they're not as bad as those smelly old dresses that I've had to wear... where can I get changed?" Juri pointed over to a cluster of bushes not too far away, that hid the forest behind them. "If anyone peaks, they're dead." Ruki warned them all, and proceeded over to the bushes.  
  
The demon got off his bike, and de-digivolved to Impmon. "So, pineapplehead..." he gestured to the red-headed girl who had just ducked behind the bushes, "who's the dame?"  
  
Takato sighed. "That 'dame' is the only child of King Hitsune and Queen Rumiko of Ista Kingdom- Ruki."  
  
There were a few gasps from the surrounding Tamers and digimon, while Guilmon helped Takato to stand up.  
  
"She's... a _PRINCESS_?!" Hirokazu exclaimed. Kenta and Impmon were quick to jump on Hirokazu to shut him up.   
  
"Shh!" Kenta hissed.  
  
Impmon decided to just give a good old fashioned death-glare.  
  
"What?!" Hirokazu asked, annoyed.  
  
The Tamers just shook their heads. Impmon turned to Takato and Guilmon. "So... since it's almost dinner, we gonna bring her back to the Wyer?"  
  
Takato nodded. "Of course... we can't just leave her here. And even if we could, I wouldn't."  
  
Juri sighed, with a starry look in her eyes. "Ah... I guess chivalry isn't dead..." she turned her attention to Takato, "especially when you're a knight, AND you're in love with someone!"  
  
Takato stuttered while Hirokazu and Kenta started chuckling. "Wh... what do you mean, in _LOVE?! **WE JUST MET**_!"  
  
Juri grinned. It was obvious that Takato was lying- his face was beet red. She was about to make another comment, when a voice from behind her spoke out. "I'm ready... now what?"  
  
Everyone turned around to find Rika, dressed in the typical Wyer clothing that Juri had brought for her.  
  
"You sure recover quickly." Hirokazu commented.  
  
"Hmm? I guess you're right... what?" Ruki noticed how they were looking at her- everyone except for Takato, who had a look on his face that showed he was very pleased with her new look.  
  
"Well... we thought you are a Princess..." Kenta said, quiet as usual.  
  
"Yes, I am. I was told that I don't need to act like one here, and that's what I plan to do. _INCLUDING_ using contractions." Ruki stated happily, with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
This made everyone turned their attention towards Takato. He noticed their looks, and, sweatdropping, backed away. "Eh? You guys... um... we should be heading back now! **_GRANI_**!"  
  
There was silence for a moment, and Ruki was about to ask why Takato had just called out for his grandmother, when a large red, white and gold synthetic dragon shimmered into space, hovering just a few inches off the ground beside Takato. Guilmon hopped up, with Impmon on his head. The motorcycle came to life quite suddenly but itself, and drove out of sight into the forest.  
  
Ruki watched it leave, but turned quickly when she felt a breeze on her back. Her eyes widened at the scene.  
  
Takato, looking as majestic as ever, was leaning off the side of Grani, his hand extended for her to grasp. She did so, and he pulled her on, placing her infront of him, and holding her tightly to his chest. She was about to comment on their position, but he turned to the rest of the group that was standing there.   
  
"I want everyone back at the Wyer by sundown. Tonight, we're going to relax."  
  
She was barely able to see the grins on Hirokazu's and Kenta's faces before the dragon she was standing on took off into the sky. She was about to look down, but she found that just looking in front of her was enough to make her dizzy, with the speed they were going. She turned around, and, almost on instinct, burried her face into the crook of his neck.  
  
She stayed like that for a minute or two, before she felt them slowing down, and finally stopping. Still she did not look up or move from her spot, until she felt his arms loosen around her.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
She was cut off by his finger on her lips. He then pointed to behind her, and looked over- only to realize that they were safely on the ground, or at least what looked like a landing spot, and Guilmon and Impmon were already out of sight.  
  
Ruki looked back at Takato, and noticed a blush on his cheeks. She wanted to tease him about it, but felt a strange heat in her cheeks, and understodd that she was also blushing.  
  
"Welcome to Igen Wyer." He told her in his soothing voice, and she turned around once again to look at her surroundings. They seemed to be at the top of a mountain, with a staircase going down a bit to a ledge, which she presumed led to somewhere else. She could see the sea in the distance, with forests that spread for miles in every direction. Suddenly, something pink floated into her field of vision. She reached out her hand and plucked it out of the air. Examining it, she found that it was a pink petal. Her eyes widened, and she let the breeze catch the petal again, and gently lift it into the air.  
  
Ruki turned around to Takato. "What... was that a petal?"  
  
He grinned. "You... don't have Sakura, or Cherry Blossom, trees where you live, do you?" She noticed that his grin seemed to be fixed into place- not since she had first seen him had he stopped smiling.  
  
"No... we don't... can you show me them?"  
  
He turned his head towards the Eastern side of the island, and she looked as well. There were open plains filled with crops, but, in the middle of those plains was the strangest forest she had ever seen. It was not because they were planted in straight rows, nor because the limbs twisted around in many different directions. The forest was a mass of green and pink.  
  
"What..."  
  
"Those are Sakura trees. They won't fully bloom for another month or so, but when they do, they're beautiful." He told her, still grinning. She turned back to him again, walked up so that her body was barely a few inches away from his, and held her face close to his. "What's with the smile? Are you afraid that you might forget how if you stop?"  
  
She noticed how his cheeks became slightly redder, and she felt her own start to burn lightly.   
  
"I'm not afraid of not smiling- I just haven't had a reason to smile for a while, and I feel like I'm getting out of practice."  
  
Her cheeks burned a tad hotter, as she just realized how close they were. She was able to feel his breath on her skin, and she couldn't help but be grateful that they both knew the proper customs for two people of rank- if not, she might have admitted to herself right then and there something that she did not want to.  
  
"So... do you want to come inside and choose your accomadations until we can get something fixed up nicely for you?" He asked, in an almost teasing way.  
  
"Hmm... why not? But... you don't expect me to actually climb down those... stairs, do you?"  
  
"No, I certainly do not. Instead..."  
  
"Hey! What-"  
  
"Just helping you down. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
He looked down at the woman that he had just finished sweeping off her feet- litterally- and into his. She remained silent, and he felt his grin grow a bit bigger. He easily jumped down from the ledge they were on to the small out cropping below them, while his passenger let out a small yelp of either surprise or fear- however, knowing her, probably surprise. He set her down on her feet, and was about to walk inside, when he remembered his manners.   
  
"Shall we?" He asked, and indicated that he wanted her to come with him by extending his arm, which she latched onto easily.  
  
"Of course. Now... what kind of rooms do you have?"

**-----------------------------------------{I}I got bored of Igen, so here's Ista!{I}-----------------------------------------**

****

It had been almost one week since Princess Ruki disappeared from Ista, and was assumed drowned. The people were in mourning- Queen Rumiko and Lord Ryou especially. They dearly missed Ruki, but for different reasons. Rumiko missed her daughter, because, well, Ruki was Rumiko's daughter, and if Rumiko didn't miss Ruki, then the Queen would certainly be heartless.   
  
Ryou, on the other hand, felt as though he had just been cheated of something. Yes, he didn't think of the situation as though someone dear had been lost to him forever- he felt as though someTHING dear had been lost. He walked down the streets, a scowl constantly on his face, 'accidentally' knocking things over, bumping into people... he continued walking until he reached the harbour, and followed the coast around to the Eastern shores.  
  
The Eastern shores were extremly hard to get to, as all the roads that had ever been built to them were always hidden the next spring by the foliage growing back. A road had once tried to be maintained, but, after a few years, everyone gave up on it. Now, the only way to get there was the coast line, and if you didn't keep following the coast, and instead followed one of the river inlets, then you'd end up in the middle of the jungle.   
  
The Eastern shores were known for their fishing grounds- Ista seemed to be built on a plateau that extended far into the Eastern sea. However, Ryou was not interested in the fish today- instead, he wanted to find his cove, where he could go and relax, and think about nothing, or everything.   
  
"Hm... this would have been the perfect spot for our honey moon... and every time after that..." He said, a slightly evil grin playing on his face as he imagined himself and Ruki here on the shore, under the moonlight...  
  
He was about to continue his fantasy when he heard something coming from just around the next corner. He proceeded silently over to the bushes there, in which he hid, as he listened to the conversation going on.   
  
"Can you believe it... barely a week, and already..."  
  
"Sssh! We can't let anyone here know!"  
  
He noticed that the voices sounded rough and scratchy- nothing like any human voices he knew.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
There was a sigh.  
  
"Because she is this place's Princess!"  
  
"Oh! So... is she going to become our Princess?"  
  
It seemed as though a thousand of the talking creatures groaned all at once.  
  
"WHAT have we told you?! It would be an insult to call our Wyerwoman 'Princess'..."  
  
"Besides, she would be equal to a Queen."  
  
"Oh... so... when...?"  
  
"We don't know. Humans work at different speeds than us digimon. They court each other for much longer than we do before they mate."  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
"What do mean?"  
  
"The Wyerleader and Wyerwoman!"  
  
"There is no Wyerwoman for Igen Wyer currently."  
  
"But I thought-"  
  
"The once Princess Ruki will be the Wyerwoman in not too long a time, if there is no interuptions. With the small population of Igen, there is nothing extremely urgent for the Wyerleader, Takato, to do, so he can spend more time with her."  
  
Ryou stopped his breathing, his heart, everything he could to make less noise. If Ruki was still alive, as the creatures were saying...  
  
"So... are we going to belong to Igen now?"  
  
"Yes. After the war, Igen is the safest place to be right now. Hardly any humans, beautiful shores, stunning land... I have only been there once, and it was more beautiful then any other place on Earth."  
  
"Even after a war?!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Ryou noticed how the last voice seemed to be more squeaky and high-pitched than the others... actually, it was a lot more squeaky and hight-pitched.  
  
"What would YOU know? You're just a Gomamon!"  
  
"I'm just a Gomamon who saved the new Wyerwoman's life, and who was invited to beach at Igen. Takato is VERY kind, and I can see why the humans left look up to him for leadership. He can be quite... persuasive... when he wants to be."  
  
"So... you've been there?"  
  
"I sleep and live there now! I just wanted to come and get the rest of the Gomamon to come to Igen! And, it is much more beautiful then it was before. It seems that with all the repairs going on in the last few months, that the humans and digimon have worked closer than ever before, and made Igen better than before!"  
  
"And what of the new Wyerwoman?"  
  
"Ruki? She's... well, she's certainly not the type of personality that I would court... but humans are strange, like the ones here. I can't understand why they would isolate themselves from the rest of the world..."  
  
"Yes, the humans on Ista are strange. But... how is her... relationship, with the Wyerleader?"  
  
"They go to the Western Coast everyday, without fail. They talk, eat, laugh, swim, they both even try to fish... although, it seems like neither has ever fished before."  
  
"Really? Then we must see that... Gomamon, when are you leaving?"  
  
"Before nightfall, of course. If you want to get there, just follow the sandbar out for 39 leagues, until it ends. Then, it's only another 14 leagues of deep water until you come to the other fishing banks, and barely a half-league until you reach the shore."  
  
"That... is quite a distance..."  
  
"Not when you're a Gomamon! See you, Whamon!"  
  
Ryou heard a splash, and then a couple more huge splashes after the first. When silence once again filled the air, with the exception of the birds around him, chirping endlessly. He grit his teeth. If Ruki had been alive all this time... if she could have come back...  
  
He turned on his heal, and started making his way quickly back to Ista Hold. He had no idea what Wyerleaders or Wyerwoman were, or even where this 'Igen' place was, but he was sure to find out- as well as get his Ruki back...

**---------------------------------------------{I}Now, where could we possibly be?!{I}------------------------------------**

****  
  
She opened her eyes, waiting for her vision to clear up. When it did, she saw herself underneath the just-past-bloom of the Sakura trees, and the winds was filled with the pink petals, while many more still clung onto the trees. It was a warm evening, and she felt as though she could sleep under the trees forever.   
  
A rustling noise caught her attention, and she looked into the tree above to see a yellow fox with a white stomach, purple gloves, and crystal blue eyes watching her, steadily. She smiled at the fox, who let a grin appear on her beautiful features before she disappeared.  
  
For no apparent reason, she looked down at her feat, and, through the Sakura-petals storm she saw a dark figure walking towards her. Their hair was short, and was being tossed about randomly in the wind. They walked with a purposeful stride, and she could tell just by looking at them that they had some kind of power. She watched as the figure got closer, and as other parts of the silhouet became more visible, she realized that it was a young man with brown hair, and redish-brown eyes.   
  
He continued walking to her, and kneeled down beside her head, which he then, gently placed in his lap. She grinned, enjoying her new pillow. His face still darkened, while his well-made, expensive clothes were visible, he brushed his lips against hers, before resting his back against the Sakura tree beside them. She let herself be enveloped by his warmth, and his almond scent.   
  
She was having the nicest time, with no worries, not doing anything, just lying there with her head on his lap... that was about when she realized that she had no idea who 'he' was. She tried to get a better look at his face, but all she saw was a kind grin, and shinning, brownish-red eyes, and then...  
  
Ruki woke up to the sound of some Byiomon and Hawkmon chirping happily outside her Wyer. She opened her eyes, blinking the dust and stuff that had gotten into them out. When she was awake enough to move without running into a wall (which she had done the first day here), she proceeded to stand up and make her way to the bathing room. She slowly got undressed, and slipped into the water, while letting her hair spread out in a fan around her. Her mind returned to the dream, and she wondered if it was an omen, or premonition... and then she scolded herself for even thinking of such things. Omens and premonitions were not real.  
  
She slowly got out of the large pool, and then proceeded to slip on the simple red linen shirt and blue cotton pants that she had come to wear almost everyday. Juri had found a few more, and they become almost like her uniform.  
  
Her almost week now at the Wyer was more fun that anything that she could have imagined. Although the other members of the Wyer got up rediculously early, Ruki didn't have to- it was apparently still a habit from the war. When she did get up, she set to work either helping to cook or clean, or help out with the building of new things for the Wyer. Since she arrived, the mountain fortress had acquired a few more pieces of furniture- an almost completely finished kitchen, a long table in the main room with chairs, a smaller table for everyone to eat around in the common dining hall with chairs, and a few more lamps and couches.  
  
She was surprised that so much had gotten done in the last seven days, but when Juri showed her the Wyer's new food supplies...

**--------------------------------------{I}GAH! FLASHBACK!!{I}----------------------------**

****

It was the second night that Ruki had slept at the Wyer, and the third day that she had been there.   
  
"Ruki!"  
  
The red head turned around only to find Juri standing there, running up from a tunnel that sloped down to the kitchens.   
  
"Yes, Juri?"  
  
"Come on! I want to show you something!"  
  
"Um..."  
  
However, Juri wasn't listening, and, grabbing Ruki's hand, dragged the other girl down to about halfway between the kitchens and her room. A large, stone door was placed in the wall here, and Ruki knew that on the other side were some of those hollow metal things that the others called 'Pipes' which ran through the Wyer. When Juri did open the doors, though, Ruki was stunned.   
  
Inside was many pools of water, all crystal clear, and all, she noticed, freezing cold. There were some meats, fruits, vegitables, and many other edible things with in the freezing cold room.  
  
"This is our storage room. Thanks to you, myself and Leomon have been able to work on it, and now it's fully operational! With the help of a Renamon, of course..." Juri added the last part, after looking at a strange symbol imprinted on the inside of the door. Ruki looked where Juri was looking, and saw both symbols, on either side of the doors.  
  
"What... do these mean?"  
  
"Hm? Well, this is the Hazard- my brother's symbol. And this-" she indicated a cirlce, divided in half by a curving line, with two dots opposite each other on either side of the line, "-is the Ying and Yang symbol- it means balance... I think..."  
  
As Juri pondered the meaning of the Ying Yang symbol Ruki couldn't help but feel almost drawn to it. She was slowly walking closer to it, when Juri got her attention. "Hey! Ruki! We should be getting down to the common room before everyone else eats all the food!"  
  
Ruki nodded, and followed Juri out of the room, the Ying Yang symbol still clearly etched in her mind.

**------------------------------{I}END THE SCARY FLASHBACK!{I}------------------------**

****

****

And there it stayed, until this morning, when Ruki, once again, walked by the cold room. She stared at the door with the symbol on it, like she did every morning, and was about to leave when the doors opened, and out walked-  
  
"Takato?" She asked him unsure if it was him behind the large box he carried.  
  
"Yeah? Oh, Ruki? Hi! I just need to bring this to Juri, then we can go to the coast again."  
  
"You mean after you bring that to Juri, eat, and have your morning meeting with Jen."  
  
"Nope! Already had the meeting... asked Juri to packed a basket with food so that we could leave right away!"  
  
"...you really are something, aren't you?"  
  
He was quiet for a moment. "Am I... a good something?"  
  
She grinned, and playfully punched him in the arm, causing him to drop the apparently heaving box onto his toes.  
  
"Ow! Owowowowow!!!!" He said as he began to hop around on his left foot, while holding his right in his hands. Ruki's smiled widened, especially when he tripped over the box he had dropped and landed on the floor by her feet.  
  
"Hmm... does your poor little foot hurt, Gogglehead?" He asked in a teasing tone. He nodded his head, about to say something, but she cut him off as she kneeled down by his feet and gently touched the foot in question. "Does it hurt when I do... this?" She asked him as she jerked his foot into a position that would be impossible for other people who's feet weren't in pain to get into.  
  
"OOOWWWW!!!! YES!"  
  
She grinned as she set his foot back into the position that it was originally in. She slowly crawled up so that her head was hovering a few inches above his own. "And... what if I kiss it better?"  
  
"Um... depends where you kiss..." he replied, a small grin appearing on his face, even though it was obvious that he was still in pain.  
  
She also grinned. They always teased each other like this, although a part of both of them wished that it wasn't just teasing. She began to move closer to his face.  
  
However, something happened that she didn't account for. Part of his shirt was underneath her hand, and she slipped on it. This brought her face crashing down onto his own, their lips meeting somehow.  
  
She wanted to move herself, but for some reason was unable to. And, Ruki couldn't believe she was thinking this, but she even wanted to not only extend the kiss, but make it more passionate. Even as the thought ran through her mind, Ruki tried to erase it- but, when she did, it only gained more influence over her. This wasn't proper, she dimly noted, for a lady to not only be kissed, but for it to be her first kiss...  
  
She felt him switch positions underneath her, and, although both of them suddenly tried to make the kiss more passionate, he was having the same thoughts that she was.  
  
'I... this isn't right, but... I can't help it... we shouldn't be doing this... and yet... it feels so... right...'  
  
Ruki opened her eyes, to find herself staring right into the red part of her eyes, and in that part, she saw both confussion, and longing- and another emotion, that she had never seen in her life. She remembered there being something close to it in Ryou's eyes, but it had never been this pure, nor this innocent looking. As he closed his eyes again, she immitated him, manuevering herself so that she was ontop of him. She let herself lower her body so that it was pressing into his, as her tounge gently pressed against his lips, seeking entrance, with her gladly provided.  
  
She felt his body go rigid, and she realized that he also had the same thought that she did- this was so wrong. Especially in the middle of the hallway... as that thought came to her, she quickly, although quite reluctantly, pulled away and got off of him, and then proceeded to help him up.  
  
They were both slighty dazed, and leaned against opposite walls, catching their breath.  
  
It seemed as though Ruki came to her senses just in time, as barely 30 seconds later (when they were much calmer, and were looking at each other with lop-sided grins on their faces) Juri, Jen, Kenta, and all their digimon came running up the hallway.  
  
"Are you okay?! We heard Takato screaming..." Juri stated, when she saw how they were smiling.  
  
"Yes, we're fine... Takato, being so smart, dropped that box on his foot!" Ruki said, still grinning.  
  
"Yeah! After you punched me in the arm!"  
  
"I didn't punch you THAT hard..." She scoffed, but both still had their grins.  
  
Juri looked between the two- there was obviously something that they weren't telling her, but that could come later. "Well... I made your food for you... I guess I can get Jen and Kenta here to carry the box the rest of the way, if you want to leave right now..."  
  
The two in question looked at each other. Takato nodded, and Ruki turned to Juri, smiling. "Yes, we'll leave now... I sincerely hope that Jen and Kenta here don't break their feet like what Takato did... thanks, Juri." She told the other girl, after recieving the large basket of food.  
  
Takato turned around after offering Ruki his arm, and they headed off up the sloping, turning passage together. Jen turned to Juri.  
  
"They weren't telling us something, were they?"  
  
"Nope... but, let's get this box downstairs! Now, MOVE IT!"

**----------------------------------------------{I}Our favorite couple... or mine, anyways...{I}------------------------------------**

****  
  
Takato sprawled out comfortably on the grass, Ruki sitting with her legs folded neatly under her, beside him. They had just finished eating breakfast, and were watching the waves crash upon the beach not too far below them.  
  
Over the last few days, a lot of Gomamon, Whamon, and other types of digimon had been arriving by the hundreds from all over the globe. Most of them went to talk to Takato and Ruki as soon as they got there, but it seemed that today was a special day- many, many more digimon had arrived, and, after Gomamon, who had become Takato's new source for news about water digimon, had reported that they were all from Ista, not a single digimon came to bother them.  
  
Ruki turned to Takato. His brown hair was being tossed and turned by the wind, although it was, miraculously, still held slightly in place by his goggles. The wind also gently turned her hair around her face constantly, but it always seemed to leave a gap through which she could see the goggled man.   
  
She looked to their right, where, slightly hidden by bushes, was the huge flying, mecha, dragon, which Takato called Grani.   
  
"Takato?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She grinned, not wanting to disturb his thoughts, but then again...  
  
"What's up with Grani?"  
  
It must have been either the way, or what she said, but when she finished her question, he bolted up to check on the mecha, who was still resting peacefully in the shade be some trees.  
  
He turned his gaze towards her, and she felt the same, strange feeling that she had outside the cold room. However, she put that feeling aside to be dealt with later, as he asked her, "What do you mean, what's up with Grani?"  
  
"Well... he doesn't appear to be a digimon... Grani is a he, right?"  
  
Takato thought for a moment. "Actually... I have no idea. Gender never really bothered me, or Dukemon."  
  
"Dukemon?"  
  
"Guilmon's Ultimate form. It's kind of strange how we reach it, though..."  
  
"Wait, first, explain what all these different 'forms' are."  
  
"Every digimon has different levels, and for each level, they have a different form, which also has a different name. The order from weakest to strongest is Egg, Baby level One, Baby level Two, Child, Adult, Perfect, and Ultimate. And there might be more, but Ultimate is the strongest."  
  
[A/N: I just realized something. Due to my need to have Grani in this fic, Dukemon CM will NOT appear. Sad, isn't it?]  
  
"Okay... you just lost me there. But... Dukemon is really strong, huh?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"And what does this have to do with Grani?"  
  
"Well... Dukemon can't really fly, so Grani was created from his data, or something along those lines..."  
  
"Good explanation, smart one. So... why can you call Grani then, if he/she only listens to this Dukemon guy?"  
  
"Well... remember when I told you how it was weird how myself and Guilmon reach Ultimate?"  
  
"Yeah... so?"  
  
"Well... we go through this process called 'Matrix Evolution'. I'm not quite sure how, but somehow my body merges with Guilmon's. Jen can do this as well, and he tried to discover the trick behind it... but... he has absolutely no clue. We think that it's the result of an extremely strong bond between Tamer and Digimon, but we're not one hundred percent sure."  
  
"So... you are partially a digimon?"  
  
"Um... I guess so..."  
  
He turned away from her, thinking that it would effect her in a not-too good way. Upon hearing only silence from behind him, he turned around only to be greeted by Ruki throwing herself onto him, in the process knocking them both to the ground.  
  
Once again, their lips touched, only they went straight away into the more passionate version of their kiss. Ruki, instead of placing her body right against his, stradelled his hips, all the while letting her tounge dance with his. Takato's arms came up to wrap themselves around her waist, and, as he tried to sit up to match her position, fell to the side, causing them to roll over, and for Takato to then be on the top.   
  
They broke apart for a minute, but then noticed that Ruki's legs were still wrapped tightly around Takato's waist, and his arms were still firmly pressing her brests, stomach, and hips into his own.   
  
They both blushed and sat up again- however, Ruki did not leave Takato's arms, and they continued to sit on the hill, watching the digimon play in the water.  
  
They remained like that for a few more minutes, before Ruki decided to look up and see Takato's face. It was still a bit red, but when he felt her shift in his arms, he looked down. Their eyes met once again, and soon after their lips and tounges did as well. She felt his arms tighten around her waist, and she reached up to pull his head down towards hers more, as he was slightly taller than her.  
  
Ruki felt how his hands gently held her stomach, and how they would, every once in a while, trace a design upon it. She wondered where had this feeling come from, and why she was feeling it- with someone that she had only known for a week. The idea of fate and destiny once again made it's way into her head, and, to get rid of it, she indulged herself more in the kiss.   
  
She felt that he was drawing away from her, and, worrying that something was wrong, also stopped herself to look into his eyes, searching for what had happened. He grinned lightly, and the idea that he needed air went out the window. The grin seemed almost forced, and she turned around so that she was completely facing him.  
  
"Takato... what's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head, as though trying to clear his mind. "It's just... we've known each other for a week. And... well, even though we are more free here than anywhere else, it still seems so weird to be.. well... this far into a relationship."  
  
"You... don't..."  
  
He looked at her, and immediately wished that he hadn't said what he was trying to say like that.  
  
"It's not that I don't love you, because I do-"  
  
Both of them stopped. Ruki looked into his eyes, and once again concentrated on the crimson part. Indeed, she saw in his eyes what she herself was feeling- and he had just given it a name.  
  
"You... love me?" Ruki whispered, surprised that he had actually said that.  
  
Swallowing more than just his pride, Takato nodded. "With... with all my heart, I do, Ruki. It's just... I'm not sure... if you really do love me... or... if... if we're ready for this... since it has only been a week, and all..."  
  
She noticed that the end part was rushed, and realized that there was something else behind what he said. But first...  
  
"I... I love you, too, Takato. But, I... I am more than ready for this." She spoke with sincerity in her voice, and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Well, I'm gald that you also love me... as, if I'm not mistaken, I stole your first kiss."  
  
Her eyes widened as he said that, and she was amazed. The backest, furthest, darkest part of her mind realized that all of Ista would be furious that the first person she had kissed was not Ryou. And then that thought drifted away, as she then remembered that she was to live on Igen, until the end of her days. She let a small smile creep onto her face, and turned to Takato.  
  
"So, if I'm ready for this relationship between a Princess and a Wyerleader, the question is... are you?" She asked jokingly.  
  
He let his smile spread over his features, as he encompassed her in his arms, and let his lips gently brush upon hers. He pulled away, and replied in a low, quiet voice, "I am more ready for this than anything else in the world."  
  
She grinned as well- something deep inside her said that this was right, and better beyond anything that could have ever happened. She didn't realize that he had moved again until she felt his lips on the left side of her neck. She gasped, her eyes wide, as she felt his tounge and his teeth gently caress and nip at the tender spot. "Takato..." she whispered, too amazed to say anything else.  
  
When he pulled away, there was a heavy blush on his face. "Ruki... I'm sorry, it must be..."  
  
"The digimon part?" She asked with a small gasp, and an almost-invisible grin. He nodded meekly. She let her smile grow before making her decision, and suddenly lunged at him. He seemed to almost be expecting this, as they didn't topple over, but what he obviously didn't expect was when Ruki gently nipped and then sucked a small patch in the side of his neck. She wasn't sure why, but she somehow knew what to do.  
  
As she pulled away, a large blush now on her face, she saw how his surprised look changed into a full-blown smile, as he looked at her.  
  
"Ruki..." he whispered as he pulled her closer. Their lips met in a passionate frenzy, and they few digimon who were watching from the trees and the shore grinned as the two slowly began to become more entranced by the other.  
  
All the land digimon took off at once to allert the others, while the ones on the shore waited for a few more minutes.  
  
Gomamon grinned when he heard a female voice shout out loud, "Takato!", and turned to the other sea digimon.  
  
"C'mon, guys! We've got a new Wyerwoman!" He took off into the sea towards Ista, where he was sure that the digimon who had stayed behind would like to know the news. The other sea digimon also spread out to tell others, while the bird-types flew over head, like ripples spreading out from a droplette that had just fallen into the water.

**------------------------------------------------{I}Back to the new couple{I}---------------------------------------------**

****  
  
Takato sat up and gasped for air. He and Ruki were, once again, laying in the hollow that he had found a week ago. Although neither of them had taken any of their clothes off, as they both agreed that they could wait a bit for that stage, both were very into this make-out session. He had realized that Ruki was much more aggressive and passionate than her 'Princess Lessons', as she called them, would let her show.  
  
He gently laid down beside her, and she immediately placed her head on his chest.  
  
"Takato..." she whispered, her voice unsteady with nervousness.  
  
"Yes, Ruki?" he replied, also keeping his voice low.  
  
"Do... do you believe in destiny, and fate?"  
  
There was silence for a while, and Ruki thought that her new, and first, lover had fallen asleep. But when she raised her head to get a better look at him, she realized that he was simply thinking about her question, his eyes looking at the sky as the few clouds that there was skittered quickly over them.  
  
"I do and I don't." He finally replied. That just confussed her more.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... I think that it was destiny that we met, as one of my mentors, my predesessor as Wyerleader once told, that it was all because of destiny that you meet the one you love. If you think about it, there's millions of people in the world, and yet it's simply chance that you meet someone that you deem is good enough to be your mate, your partner, for the rest of your life."  
  
Ruki thought about that for a moment, before agreeing. "But... why would you not believe in destiny and fate then?"  
  
"I don't belive in fate period- I've heard too many stories, like that fates are three really old sisters that share one eyeball, and choose when someone should die. Then they get their scisors, and cut the thread of that person's life, killing them." Ruki grimmaced- the thought of three old woman, all wrinkled with lop-sided faces, holding a thread... no, her thread, and deciding when she dies did not appeal to her at all.   
  
"So... do you also not believe in destiny?"   
  
"Yeah. It's hard to explain, but I just can't understand how it is someone's destiny to die-"  
  
"Everyone dies eventually." She cut him off, while reminding him of a painfully obvious fact in his life.  
  
"I know, but... the way that they died..." he muttered, barey loud enough for her to hear him.  
  
"I'm not going to ask who 'they' are... but, Takato..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think it's destiny for... things to happen?  
  
"It depends what kind of things."  
  
"Well... things like, meeting someone, or your parents forcing you to marry someone that you don't want to..."  
  
He sat up, and looked her staright in the eye. "Ruki..." He reached out gently, and touched her face. She cringed away from his touch- she had just realized what she had said, and that Takato was not as dumb as he sometimes looked.   
  
"Please... I'm sorry..." Ruki whispered to him, before standing up, and turned her back on him. She took one step away, but felt a hand restrain her. She looked down to see his gaze, burning into her soul, searching for something, anything to prove what she was thinking. However, she was able to see antoher part of his look that surprised her- hurt. At what, it was obvious to her, and she fell to her knees. "I.. I don't want to be a Princess, with all these damned responsibilities! I don't want to have to marry someone I don't want, I don't want to have to bear at least one child not by my own will, I don't want to have the 'marriage or death' punishment hanging over my head..."  
  
Takato was surprised by this sudden out burst, but wrapped his arms around her shaking body, letting her continue to rant.  
  
"...I want to be able to travel, and see those millions of people that may or may not know about Ista! I want to be able to love who I want, when I want, where I want! I want to be able to say things, promise things, and really be able to keep them! I want to experience the joy of having someone else there who will stand by me no matter what, who I can help make stronger, better, smarter, who I can look out for, and who looks out for me... I want a digimon partner! I want to be able to forget who I was, and become who I want to be..." She broke down into tears again, her whole body being raked with her sobbing. The only thing remotely comforting about her situation was that Takato was there, caring for her and loving her, regardless of what had happened in the past.  
  
When she had calmed down, and gently forced her eyes to meet his own. "Ruki... no matter might have happened, or what is awaiting you at Ista, whether it be death, or a forced marriage, or whatever else there is, you are at Igen. You can be who you want to be, not who you are supposed to be. Ruki... I will love you, no matter what. And, I'm sure, that somewhere out there is a partner that's just waiting for you to find them."  
  
Ruki tried to smile, but with all the crying she had done, her eyes were red and puffy, and the smile looked almost like a grimace. "Do... do you really think so?" He nodded, while wiping away her tears. "I must be acting pretty childish and selfish, huh?" She asked, as her smile became more pronounced as a smile.  
  
"No... that would just be the poor, depressed child who was hidden away from so long coming out. Big things were expected of you right from the start- I was only to become a defender, as I couldn't get Guilmon passed Perfect level for the longest time."  
  
That caught her attention. "Then... what...?"  
  
He sighed. "Baisically, I lost someone dear to me, and it sent me into a rage. Something happened to Guilmon, and he became this monster. When he de-digivolved, he was weak, and could barely stand on his own. I wished that I could fight along side him, and help him to become stronger, better. I wanted to protect those few people who I had left, and I focused my energy on that, instead of revenge. And then cue the Matrix Evolution."  
  
She was surprised. "So... what?"  
  
"It was my will, my need to become something more than what I was, if only to help others, that allowed me and Guilmon to become Dukemon. And, Ruki, I'm sure that it will be your will, and your will alone, that will help you become who you want to be."  
  
"Well... you're wrong about one thing..."  
  
He was surprised. "Oh, really? And what would that one thing be, exactly?"  
  
She grinned, and, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, she pressed herself against him, while once again locking her lips with his own. When she pulled away, she responded happily, "It won't just be my will that is going to change things..."

**---------{I}Okay, I'm sure the first paragraph will give you an idea of where we're looking at now{I}------------**

****  
  
Ryou sighed for what must have been the millionth time that day. As soon as he had returned to the palace, where he and his father were to have dinner with the Royal family, he had been sent home, the guards saying that the Queen was in too much of an emotionally charged period to see anyone.  
  
The next morning, he returned right away to the palace, and was let in. He was guided by many maids, some of them looking lost and sad, while some looked at him hopefully- now that, to their eyes, Ruki was out of the way, he could easily choose any of the maids to become his partner, if only for a night.  
  
They led him to the centre of the garden, where the King, Queen, and Lord Holder were sitting, drinking tea and eating what appeared to be part of a large steak. He sat down in the last remaining empty chair, and waited to be addressed by either of the royal couple.  
  
Queen Rumiko looked up from her tea, and put on a face as though she hadn't seen Ryou come in- which, in fact, she hadn't.  
  
"Oh, my goodness! Ryou! I'm dreadfully sorry... would you like something to-"  
  
"Let's not play with formalities, my dear." King Hitsune said curtley. Rumiko glared a bit in his direction, before returning to Ryou, as did Hitsune and Ryou's father.   
  
"Now, Ryou-" the Lord Holder started, but one of the maids entered suddenly, and, bowing to the four sitting around the table. "I am sorry, but the Lord Holder must attend some important matters immediately. Please forgive my intrusion."  
  
"Of course. Now, Lord, be on your way." Rumiko said quickly, before her husband could say anything at all.   
  
They exchanged a glance, which Ryou could tell was their private sign for "we'll fight about this later' before turning back to him.  
  
"Ryou..." Queen Rumiko started, but Hitsune cut her off.  
  
"We just want to let you know that, even if you do not marry our daughter, that you're still our number one pick for my successor."  
  
Ryou nodded, wondering what they were getting at.  
  
"But... because you are the only child of the only Lord Holder on Ista, you are needed to carry on the title, 'Lord Holder'. Therefore... you cannot be the next King."  
  
Ryou froze. He had originally wanted to tell the King and Queen what he had learned, but now, he noticed, it would all be for naught. He was about to say something, when a pink bird landed on the table, looking quite tired. All three humans stopped, and stared at it as it began to peck with it's beak and talons at the piece of meat.  
  
King Hitsune was the first to react to the bird's appearance. "Go I say! Shoo! That is our meat that you are eating!"  
  
The bird swallowed, and, turning it's gaze on that of Hitsune, Rumiko, and Ryou, it replied in an annoyed tone, "Well, I never. I just flew all the way from Igen to here, spreading the good news, and I get shewed away from a bite of food? Really... no wonder no one ever tries to make contact with you people again. I'm surprised that they ever tried at all."  
  
Ryou dimly noted, as his he got over his initial shock, that this creature had a strange accent (think British).  
  
Taking another bite, and then swallowing again, the bird spread it's wings. "Well, I should be going. There's still many more places that the good news must reach, and I am not one to keep it from spreading. Besides... this meat is old."  
  
It was about to take flight, when Queen Rumiko, also getting over her shock suddenyl pleaded with the bird. "Oh please, Ms..."  
  
"Biyomon?"  
  
"Please Ms Biyomon... what is this 'good news' that you speak of?"   
  
Biyomon was about to leave anyways, but the look in the woman's eyes... it reminded her of how her mother used to look at her- before her mother was killed by THAT man...  
  
"Alrght. It seems that there is officially a new Wyerwoman for Igen Wyer... not that you would even know what a Wyer is."  
  
"How... is this good news?" Rumiko question once again.  
  
"Well... Igen just went through a war not too long ago. The new Wyerleader, as the old one died, had been depressed, but still tried, with those few who remained on Igen, to make the island as beautiful as it once was. However, we all know now that I hand that works with love in mind always has a better result than the one that works with an empty heart. Or at least, all Biyomon know that. It's a saying that my mother used to say."  
  
Ryou finally found his voice. "And the Wyerleader? Would he possibly be named... Takato?"  
  
Biyomon froze for a moment, before turning on him. "And how would YOU know that?!"  
  
Ryou grinned. "I heard two creatures yesterday talking about something like this... but they were saying that it was just a possibility, and that there wasn't much between Takato and the supposed almost-Wyerwoman. I think their names were Whamon and Gomamon."  
  
Biyomon frowned. "Those two have bigger mouths than I do! Their whole species do!"  
  
"Just one more question, to see if everything that I heard was right."  
  
Biyomon thought for a moment, before nodding. "Why not. I'm sure that they weren't stupid enough to say anything that would endanger Igen's safety."  
  
"Is the new Wyerwoman... name Ruki?" Ryou finished off his sentence quickly, so that the bird could not stop him.  
  
Biyomon's eyes widened, and she quickly tried to take flight. Hearing his daughter's name, though, caused Hitsune to lunge and grab onto Biyomon's tallons. Biyomon struggled to try to get away, when Rumiko's voice cut through her squawking.  
  
"Please! Please... if... if Ruki's there... won't she come home to us?" Rumiko's voice quieted down at the end. Biyomon, suddenly feeling a need to comfort the older woman settled down, and landed on the table. Hitsune let go of her, but still kept a close eye as she slowly walked closer to Rumiko.  
  
"I... I'm not supposed to say anything to humans... and, if anything, then only those in Igen Wyer, but... if you know..." Biyomon gave a sigh, before finsihing. "Yes, the new Wyerwoman's name is Ruki. Apparently, she fell out of a boat, and some Gomamon, who's ancestors were sworn to protect the Ista Royal family, carried her through the water to Igen, where she was treated and is currently in perfect health."  
  
Rumiko gave a light sigh, glad that Ruki was alright. But... "When is she coming home?"  
  
Biyomon did not want to answer that question. If she didn't, she would probably be deleted, and if she did, she would still probably be deleted. She cursed fate for not letting her end at least be in battle. 'But,' she thought with a sigh, 'at least my daughter is living happily on Igen...'  
  
"Ruki... from what I've heard, does not wish to return home. The exact reason why are unknown to us, although I believe I heard someone commenting that the humans here were 'too strict' with their ways, and were forcing her to do something that she did not want to do. I also heard that she thinks that you have just assumed that she was dead, and had given up on her. She is currently residing in one of the main Wyer chambers, near that of the Wyerleader's and his partners."  
  
"Partners?" Rumiko asked, suddenly getting nervous.  
  
"What KIND of partners, birdy?" Hitsune asked. Biyomon looked offeneded, and she decided that whether or not she told the men the truth did not matter, but the woman... the way she looked reminded her of her mother, and her daughter.  
  
"Lady..."  
  
"That's Milady, as Rumiko is the Queen!" Hitsune exclaimed.  
  
Biyomon shot him a glare, before turning to Rumiko. "Queen Rumiko..."  
  
"Just Rumiko will do, Biyomon."  
  
"Rumiko. When I say 'partners', I do not mean human partners. Sometimes, pretty much all the time in the Wyers, humans can grow to have a strong connection with digimon. When they do so, the human becomes a Digidestined, and the digimon, like me, becomes their partner. My mother was a partner to the old Wyerwoman, Sora Takenouchi. The current Wyerleader of the Tamers, Takato, has two partners- and Impmon, which are very hard to find, and Guilmon."  
  
"You said Guilmon. Isn't there more than-"  
  
"Takato actually created Guilmon with his imagination and will, some paper, a pencil, and a couple digi-gnomes. Guilmon is a one-of-a-kind."  
  
Rumiko looked at Biyomon. "And... am I to assume that you are not?"  
  
Biyomon grinned a bit. "Nope. Guilmon is the only digimon in existance which there is only one of."  
  
"Does... does Ruki have a partner?"  
  
Biyomon had to think for a moment. "There is a Renamon with baisically the same thought-patterns and bio signature as Ruki, but I'm not sure if they're partners. However, I'm sure that they will be soon!"  
  
"Biyomon... you explained how humans become Digidestined, but... is there anything... special about the human or their partner?"  
  
"Well... it's said that there's something called 'Chosens'. If you're a Chosen, then it was pre-determined at your birth to become a Digidestined. However, in your daughter's case, she won't become a Digidestined. Many digimon nowadays are grateful for the separation of Igen from the Great Pact-myself included. It helps us to distinguish between the humans that we like, and the ones that seem to only like to annoy us."  
  
"What... helps?" Rumiko was obviously confussed. Biyomon wanted to answer, but she refused to answer infront of the two men. They had nothing to do with her Wyerwoman, nor did they show any kind of kindness to her.  
  
"May I speak to you privately on this matter, Queen Rumiko?"  
  
"Of course Biyomon. Inside or outside?"  
  
"Could we go into your chambers?"  
  
"Of course... Hitsune? Ryou? Please do not bother us until we are finished our conversation."  
  
With that, Rumiko walked out of the gardens and into the palace, Biyomon ridding lightly on her shoulder.  
  
Hitsune looked at Ryou. "When we get Ruki back..." Hitsune started, an obvious warning in his voice, "do NOT ever let her talk to you like that."

**---------------------------------------{I}I like writing random things...{I}------------------------------------**

****  
  
Ruki lay in her bed, thinking happily about the day that had just passed. She realized she loved someone, and they loved her in return. To make things better, she and Takato loved each other unconditionally- regardless of what others might say. She Finally admitted to someone what had been buging her for the last week, and what had been plauging her for almost her entire life.   
  
She turned over onto her side, and lay under the light sheets. Even though the soft, porous stone that they upper chambers were made out of muffled noise, it was still stone, and let her hear some of the things that was going on in the Wyer- for example, the Wyerleader and Jen were talking about something apparently important, or aggrivating to one of them- the sound of pacing in the room above hers could be heard down in the kitchens, she thought ammusedly to herself.  
  
Ruki looked out the window at the night sky, pitch black but dotted with white specks in strange patterns. She had always looked at the night sky while trying to fall asleep at Ista, and only noticed then how much different Ista skies were from Igen skies. The stars were in different patterns, and they seemed to move at different speeds, too.  
  
She sighed as the pacing stopped. 'Finally, I can get some sleep...' the pacing started again, and Ruki groaned. 'Or not.'  
  
However, the pacing soon took on a pattern, which slowly became soothing to the young woman. Ruki had fallen asleep within five minutes of her last thought.

**------------------------------------------------{I}MORE RANDOM THINGS!{I}---------------------------------------------**

****  
  
Takato paced back and forth around his room, Jen watching him the entire time. Something was bothering the Wyerleader, and his advisor could only guess as to what was up.  
  
"They'll probably send a force. I don't care if she thinks that Ista will just forget about her- if what she said was true..." Takato turned to Jen. "Jen, how prepared do you think we would be if a kingdom, notable isolated, decided to attack us to get someone back?"  
  
Jen sighed- he should have guessed that Takato was thinking about Ruki. She was one of the few things that he thought about at all now.   
  
"Listen, if Ista-"  
  
"I never said it was Ista." Takato pointed out.   
  
Jen sighed again. "If this notably isolated kingdom decided to attack us, it probably wouldn't bring all it's forces- and if it did, then the arrival would be spread out. I'd say that we could easily defend ourselves against any kingdom- a Wyer would be a different story, but certainly a kingdom."  
  
Takato sighed, and continued his pacing, before stopping by the window and looking out. While lost in thought, Takato told Jen sleepily, "I think you should head off to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Jen, knowing a dissmissal when he heard one, told his Wyerleader "Goodnight," and proceeded to go to bed. Takato, still worried a bit, resumed his pacing- however, it was not as hectic, nervous and irregular as before. He eventually collapsed onto his bed, still in his normal clothing, and fell asleep.

**------------------------------------------------{I}End chapie one!{I}----------------------------------------------------**

****  
  
**Kay:** Well, if you've haven't noticed, I became super-duper stupid near the end, when I was putting in the chapter titles. And, if you're even less observant, I left off in the middle of the story. Why, if this is supposed to be a one-shot, you ask?  
  
**Shila**: No one's even here! Does the whole idea of the time being almost midnight make any sense to you?  
  
**Kay**: Nope, none at all! Anyways, the main reason why I decided to split up my beautiful one-shot is simply because it was getting too long. Some people might know the feeling- others, might not. However, I refuse to put a 'part one' and 'part two' because... I dunno, I just do! And I'm being stupid again, and I have to stop typing and hit the backspace key ever five seconds or so because of a mistake I make typing. It's a very handy function- that and over write.  
  
**Shila**: ...stop using techno terms and get your ass to bed. It will be so much less of a head ache then.  
  
**Kay:** ...fine. Only for you. And good enws for people who read Running- I've started working on the fifth chapter! YEAH! Oh, and I'm almost done the second chappie of this. It's kinda funny- I wrote the first paragraph, then the ending, then the middle part. Wrong order, but oh well! Now, before Shila gets too tired and actually drags me off the computer, good night and Ja ne! **AND I'M DONE EXAMS!!!!!!!!! OH, HAPPY DAY!!!!**!!!!!!!

**--------------------{I}Begin... the ending thing which makes me appear _REALLY_ stupid{I}--------------------**

****

**_CLICK THE BUTTON!  
  
THE BUTTON!  
  
BUTTON!  
  
!  
  
(grabs pointer from grafitied math chalk board that she and her friends did before her exam and points to the 'go!' button beside the drop-down menu)  
  
!  
  
BUTTON!  
  
THE BUTTON!  
  
CLICK THE BUTTON!_  
****  
  
--------------------------------------{I}Hehe... I feel stupid now...{I}---------------------------------- **

Song of the chappie: "Obsession" from the .hackSIGN OST (opening theme... awesome song... have been playing it a million times over tonight!)

**----------------------------------------{I}Random quotes!{I}-----------------------------------**

****

_"You... can't really expect me to dress up in a Neil uniform and walk into their school, sabotage their washrooms, then walk out again without being caught!"  
  
"Actually, we can. It's not that hard- we've already done the P.A. system."  
  
**(Another serries of quotes... or what counts as a conversation)**  
  
"Wanda!"  
  
"Helen!"  
  
"Who the hell are you two talking about?!"  
  
"This is Wanda..."  
  
"And this is Helen..."  
  
"Right... and I'm the f-"  
  
"Elain!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"No swearing infront of the children!"  
  
"...children?"  
  
"Yes! There's Hat, and Hatty, and Teddy, and... um... Angela!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
_**_(That would be me, Alison, Elain and Jacqui two Thursdays ago. Yes, Hat, Hatty and Teddy and inanimate objects, but Jacqui has a tendcy to come up with the weirdest things...)  
  
_Wanda= Alison  
  
Helen/Angela= me  
  
Elain= insane hat-loving person  
  
Jacqui= insane anime/manga loving person**

****

**-------------------------------------------------------{I}End log{I}-------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Of Wyers and Wyerlands

**_Title:_** Kingdom's Fate

**_Chapter Two:_** Of Wyers and Wyerlands

* * *

**_Part Two of the Christmas Upload Present!

* * *

_**

**_By:_** Kayono

**_Disclaimer:_** We don't own. Blah.

* * *

She sat silently in the shadows, watching the human woman sleep. It was strange- she had never felt a connection like the one she shared with the red head before, and it confussed her. Her tail swished back and forth gently, and she appeared to be staring fixedly on the woman on the bed with clear, crystal blue eyes. The night and shadows hid her slender, furred figured perfectly, and she waited, silently, with the stealth of a ninja.

She noticed the woman roll over, her hands reaching out to grab something in her dream.

She stood up suddenly, hearing some quiet noises coming from downstairs. It would not be long before someone came to wake the woman up- she had memorized these people's schedule. What she noticed, though, was that they showed an un-natural kindness to pretty much everyone- that large Child digimon, Guilmon she thought his name was, seemed to enjoy her company greatly. And, she was not about to admit it, but she also nejoyed his company.

She walked over to the bed, and re-aranged the covers so that the woman would not get cold. Above her, her sensitive ears picked up the sounds of movement, and she knew that the man that cared so much for the woman she decided to look after was also waking up.

She gently placed her hand upon the woman's forehead, before phasing out of reality, and back into it near where Grani stayed during the night. The dinosaur digimon was there, as was the little imp.

Hiding in the shadows, she waited until the imp had woken up and left, heading towards the bottom floor to help with the repairs and construction, leaving her alone with Guilmon. She walked over to him, and kicked him lightly in the side.

"Guilmon... time to wake up..."

The red dinosaur/dragon opened his golden eyes to see blue ones staring back at him. He sat up, shook his head, and then looked at his visitor calmly.

"Renamon! Are we going to go play today?"

The figure now identified as Renamon nodded, and Guilmon ran over to her. Renamon's sensitive hearing caught another sound, and she phased out right before Impmon poked his head out of the door way.

"Hey! Pineapple head! You coming or what?!"

Guilmon stopped for a moment, before nodding and following Impmon, Renamon almost completely forgetten.

The kitsune appeared once again, and wonder, 'Now what shall I do?'

* * *

Ruki got up slowly. She seemed to remember someone else being in her room, but couldn't quite figure out who it was. Shrugging, and ignoring the feeling, she got up and looked at her self in the mirror. Her red hair was a bit greasy, and filled with knots. Her skin had become slightly more tanned- but she was still almost as pale as usual. Her clothes were a bit wrinkled, and she quickly realized that she needed to wash them soon.

She slipped on the least-wrinkled shirt and pants she had, as she quietly slipped out the door. She was surprised to find Juri there with a large pile of clean clothes in her hands.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Ruki... did I wake you up?"

Ruki shook her head. "No... do you know where I could wash my clothes?"

Juri grinned. "Actually, I noticed that some of your clothes have become... less than spotless over the last week, so here's some new ones."

Ruki nodded and took the extra clothes from Juri's arms. Both girls proceeded into Ruki's bedroom, and started to put things away. Ruki, getting another look at herself, turned to Juri. "I'm going to take a bath, okay?"

"Sure. Just don't get something stuck in the drain hole!"

Ruki nodded, and proceeded into the bathing room. Removing her garments when she got there, she slowly slid into the water, letting the warmth wash over her. She stayed like that for a few minutes, before taking a deep breath and proceeding to completely submerge herself. When she resurfaced, she heard Juri calling from the other room, "Ruki! I'm taking your clothes to go wash!"

"Alright!" Ruki called back, before leaning upon the side of the natural pool.

After another few minutes of staying in that position, she took some of the cleansing sand and rubbed it through her hair and over most of her body, removing the dirt and grime and leaving her with a nice, beachy scent. However, I wrote most of her body as there was one place that Ruki could not reach- her back.

"Damn it..." Forgetting that Juri said she was leaving, Ruki called out to the air, "Can someone help me clean my back!"

The next moment she felt some of the sand being poured onto her back, and the wash cloth was soon applied as well. Ruki noticed that the movement was strong, and yet gentle. She grinned, relaxing against the gentle touch.

"Thanks..."

"Of course."

Ruki immediately straightened up, all relaxation gone. The voice was older, and yet, like the hands, gentle. It certainly didn't sound human, and when Ruki turned around, she found that the creature the voice belonged to certianly wasn't human at all. A yellow fox crouched behind her, the wash cloth in her paws, which were covered by purple arm guard/glove thingies. Her crystal blue eyes were set in an elegently elongated face, and her ears stuck up just like a fox's would. Her stomach and paws were white, as were the ends of her ears. On her strong legs and purple glove thingies was the same symbol that Ruki had in her mind, and was next to Takato's symbol on the doors of the cold room.

"Who... who are you?"

"My name is Renamon. It is my pleasure to know you, and serve you."

Ruki was taken aback. She hadn't expected a digimon to just come out of nowhere and offer to be her partner... Ruki snapped out of it. Renamon wasn't offering to be her partner- well, Ruki would just have to change that.

"Renamon... would... you like to be my..."

"Partner?"

Ruki nodded. "Yeah. We both seem to be kinda out of place, and besides... I bet that we both could easily take on anyone in this Wyer and win."

Renamon smiled at her new partner's joking manner. "Of course..."

"Oh! My name is Ruki."

"Of course, Ruki. Now, would you like me to finish scrubbing your back?"

"Yes please."

Ruki turned away from Renamon again, as she relaxed into the still warm water. The two were silent for a moment, before Renamon spoke.

"What would you rather be known as?"

"Hm?"

"Have you not understood the differences between this Wyer and the others?"

"...There's others?"

Ruki felt Renamon's hands slip for a moment, and could easily picture a large sweatdrop on the kitsune's head.

"The others call themselves digidestined, but due to the war..."

"The people here have to be called something different?"

"Yes. Tamers."

"I... see..."

"So?"

"I dunno... can't we just be called 'Chosen's?"

Renamon gave a slight laugh. "We all wish, Ruki..."

The two were silent, until Renamon scooped up some water and splashed it onto Ruki's back to clear the sand away.

"Renamon?"

"Yes Ruki?"

"Isn't there supposed to be some special thing that signifies that we are partners?"

"...Maybe the choice has to go through the people higher up before it becomes official."

Ruki laughed a bit at that. Although Renamon appeared so... calm, and serrious, it was apparent that she could also have a bit of fun. Then she remembered what Guilmon had said not too long ago. "Are... you the same Renamon that's always playing with Guilmon?"

"...Indeed..."

Ruki remained silent. She ducked under the water once again, only to come up immeidately and lean back against the pool's wall. She stayed like that- until Renamon dumped the whole nucket of sand on her head.

"HEY! RENAMON!"

The fox digimon chuckled, before she began masaging the sand into Ruki's scalp. The girl had to admit- it did feel good. And it was slowly getting her hair cleaned... although how on Earth she was going to get everything out of her hair was still a mystery to her. It took almost another half an hour (and almost thirty dunkings by Renamon) before the sand was all cleaned off of Ruki.

The girl got out and wrapped a towel around her body. She noticed that it was warm and fluffy, and looked where Renamon sat watching the dirty water slowly swirl down the drain, while the new, clean water replaced the dirty stuff. Smiling evily, Ruki tip-toed over, and pushed Renamon into the water. The kitsune immeidately phased out of the water and right next to Ruki, who grinned at her. Renamon, feeling silly, also grinned, and both broke into laughter.

Ruki proceeded out of the bathing room into her bedroom, where she got changed quickly, and then walked into her sitting room. There she found Takato and both of his partners trying to get further into the room, while Juri was trying to hold them off. Apparently, no one noticed Ruki walked out of the bedroom, as they continued their 'conversation'.

"Juri! For all we know, Ruki might be hurt!"

"And for all we know, she might be just fine! Now, will you calm down!"

"No! Not until I know for sure that Ruki isn't in trouble!"

"She might have just made another friend!"

"SO?!"

"WILL YOU JUST STOP!"

Takato and Ruki both stopped in their tracks- although neither of them were moving, both just plain stopped moving. Almost breathing as well.

Juri took a deep breath before continuing. "Listen. Even if she was in trouble, I highly doubt that she would appreciate you charging in there, and more than likely seeing her without much clothing on. Now sit down, relax, and wait for her to come out."

"Alright, alright..."

Ruki decided that, just as Takato sat down, this was as good a time as any to make her presence in the room known.

"Good morning Gogglehead, J-"

"Ruki!" Takato immediately scampered over to her. "You're not hurt, are you? No bruises, scratches..."

"No Gogglehead, nothing's wrong. It was just a surprise visit from Renamon. Why do you ask?"

Takato remained speachless for a moment, before shaking his head. "Right... the other Wyerleaders want us to meet them at Benden Wyer to discuss the current state of affairs between our Wyer and the others. Myself and a few others are supposed to go- of course, that would include the current Wyerwoman. Since there isn't one..."

"Juri's going?" Ruki asked.

"No. I want to stay back here, and make sure that the men who are left behind don't mess anything up." Juri told Ruki, her eyes dancing with laughter.

"So...?"

"So, Ruki, you're going to be going with me to Benden. Is that okay with you?" Takato asked, suddenly remembering the woman's hidden violent streak.

"...I guess. As long as Renamon can come."

"Renamon?" Both Takato and Juri questioned.

Ruki let out a small sigh. "Renamon?"

The kitsune phased into existance right beside Ruki, obviously scaring Takato and Juri. While Ruki was still a little scared with the sudden appearance, she kept it hidden.

"Gogglehead, Juri, this is Renamon. Renamon, this is the current Wyerleader Takato, and his sister, Juri."

"...pleased to make your aquantince, Juri... Gogglehead?" Renamon looked questioningly at her new partner. Ruki just shrugged.

"Nice to meet you-" Before Juri could finish speaking (Takato in the back ground still getting over his heart attack), Renamon froze in place, listening to something. She nodded to Takato and Juri, bowed to Ruki, and phased once again out of reality to who-knows-where.

Ruki turned to Takato again. "Are either dumb and dumber going to be coming with us?"

Juri looked confused, but Takato, having been there when she came up with all the nicknames, grinned. "No. Just us."

"So... brainiac's taking over?"

"Yes. For the three days or so we'll be gone."

"...And Renamon, Guilmon and Impmon are coming?"

"Renamon and Guilmon, yes. Impmon has a habit of causing trouble at the worst times, and as we are going to try to restore the relationship between Igen and the other Wyers..."

"...Impmon would just cause trouble. I see. So, when do we leave?"

* * *

Guilmon was sitting happily with the other digimon, apparently talking to air, when Takato, Ruki and Juri came downstairs.

"We're going on a trip?! Yeah! Are you coming?" He paused for a moment, as though listening for a responses. "Really?! Ruki must be really happy to have you as a partner... I know I would be!" Another pause, but before Guilmon could continue, Takato called down to him.

"Guilmon! Hey boy, eat as much as you can right now, 'cause we might not be able to eat for another little while!"

Guilmon looked up to see his Tamer between Ruki and Juri- and, he noticed, Ruki did not look all that happy about something. Juri, on the other hand, was ecstatic. Wondering what was up, Guilmon stood up from his spot on the floor, and Impmon jumped from the head of an unknown digimon to the head of Guilmon.

"Yeah?" Impmon asked, cocking his head as Guilmon did so, to make it almost seem they were one digimon.

Takato nodded, and Impmon and Guilmon took off for the kitchens. Juri's smile immediately disappeared, and she whacked Takato on the arm before jumping down the last few stairs, and running after Guilmon and Impmon, warning them, "Don't you DARE eat anything until I get there!"

Takato, while rubbing his arm, smiled a little, and Ruki, also looking around, tightened her grip on his arm when she saw the new digimon.

"Oww! Ruki! You're going to rip my arm off!"

"Well?! It's your fault for not telling me sooner!"

"I only learned of this this morning!"

Ruki stopped, looking him straight in the eye. It had become almost a habit- and they seemed to almost communicate with each other by simply looking at the other's eyes. Ruki, seeing this was true, sighed, annoyed. "Fine... but who was Dinoboy talking to?"

"That was me." Came the calm voice of Renamon as she appeared from the shadows a corner into the light. Ruki smiled, while Takato nearly had another heart attack.

"Alright then, Renamon. So, you heard?"

"Yes. This digimon here, infact, is from Benden. He, and his Digidestined, has come to guide us to Benden."

"Alright then, Renamon."

Ruki and Takato decided to actually walk down the rest of the stairs, as then they were facing the entrance to the Wyer, and, more than likely, where the human partner of the digimon was. Seeing no one, they turned to look at the digimon, and only then noticed the man who was sitting behind the large bug type.

Both Ruki and Takato bowed formally (Ruki's hand still tight on Takato's arm), and the man did so in reply. "Forgive me for waking you up, Wyerwoman. I am Kain, of Benden Wyer, one of the Wyers on the mainland. I have come to escort you and your partners to Benden Wyer for some peace talks between our Wyers. The other Wyers have recognized that it was a past member of Igen that so distorted the Wyer, and not the current Wyerleader."

"I am Takato, the Wyerleader of Igen Wyer."

"And I am Ruki, the a-" she stopped, when Takato nudged her. She remember then on her way down when he told her that she had to say that she was the Wyerwoman, otherwise the would not be allowed to go. "I am the Wyerwoman of Igen Wyer. We welcome you to Igen."

"Thank you. When are you able to leave? I have heard that you have a large dragon that is able to take you places- that is why they sent me and Kuwagamon, instead of one of the large messengers."

Ruki nodded, and Takato smiled gently at the man. "There is no need to be so formal. You seem to almost be stressing to even remain in the straight pose. Forgive me for saying so, of course."

The man did look a little stressed, as though he was not used to these kinds of things. However, that changed when-

"Chumly!" Takato and Ruki turned around to see Hirokazu and Kenta standing there, their partners beside or behind them, holding what looked to be a 50 lbs fish. "We stayed up all night, and finally caught a fish! And look at it- huge!"

Takato grinned, and walked over to them- but Guilmon it seemed was quicker, and was out of the kitchen and sniffing the fish before anyone could say 'Momentai!'- which Terriermon did, seconds later.

Kenta, Marineangemon and Guardromon started holding the fish above their heads, away from Guilmon's snout, and, therfore, mouth, while Hirokazu started trying to 'shoo' Guilmon away.

Takato and Ruki laughed at the sight, which was indeed hillarious to even the most serrious person, as they heard a chukle from behind them. Ruki turned to look and saw the man was trying to hide his smile and laugh- and failing miserably. Takato, however, started calling, "Guilmon! Come on, boy... I bet that Juri has something even better than that in the kitchens!"

Guilmon stopped for a moment, sniffed, then turned to Takato. "But, Takatomon... this long thingy smells good! Better than what Juri makes!"

This caused Juri to march out of the kitchen, straight for Takato. "What does he mean, 'better than what Juri makes'?! I can make anything better than that over-sized fish! And you all know it!"

Guilmon paused for a moment, before breaking into a random song. "Guilmon bread, Guilmon bread, it's a loaf shapped like my head."

Everyone looked at Takato quizically, who was laughing. "Alright! Guilmon... if you come here now, we can go to Benden!"

Guilmon turned to look at him. "Does Benden have berad?"

Kain was startled at this. "Of course Benden has bread!"

"Does Benden have peanut butter?"

Kain look confused at Takato and Ruki, as well as everyone else there- Kuwagamon just seemed to be asleep. "What's this... 'peanut butter'?"

Takato laughed again. Everyone looked at him confused. Takato turned to Guilmon. "Now, Guilmon... the sooner we go to Benden, the sooner we come back, right?"

Guilmon nodded.

"So... that means the sooner I can bake you Guilmon bread, and teach Juri to make peanut butter!"

"YEAH!" Guilmon started dancing around. Then, he turned to Takato, and, smiling, launched himself at the Wyerleader. Takato, being fully prepared for something like that, let Guilmon tackle him.

Everyone looked at the spectacle before them, unsure of what to do. Guilmon got off of his Tamer, then turned to Kuwagamon, his last train of thought forgotten. "Why is the bug sleeping?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Gogglehead..." Takato turned back to Ruki, wondering what was up. "Can I go upstairs and pack?"

Kain, however, quickly stepped in, saying, "The Wyerwoman has no need to pack. All the nessecary clothing needs, as well as anything else you might need, will be provided at Benden Wyer."

Ruki nodded, and called out, "Renamon?"

Renamon appeared immediately at her side, once again scaring Takato.

"Yes Ruki?"

"Are you ready to go on a bit of a trip?"

Renamon nodded. "Of course, Ruki."

Ruki grinned, and Renamon faded away into the shadows. Kain seemed to be in a similar position as Takato- scared out of his wits.

"Well? Are we going?"

Takato and Kain nodded, straightening up.

Kain looked around, as though almost expecting something to show up out of nowhere. "So? Where is it?"

Takato and Ruki looked at him as though he were insane. "Where's what?"

"The flying dragon! I've heard that it's not a digimon, but not a carbon compound, either. But..." he stopped his train of thought for a second. "What else could it be?"

Takato grinned, jumping up on the stairs, Ruki in his arms. "A mecha."

Guilmon followed suit, and Impmon was on his head in minutes. "Hey! Gogglehead!" Takato groaned- it seemed that everyone was either calling him 'Gogglehead' or 'Chumly', or something else to that degree. Ruki had even got Juri calling him that last night.

"Yeah Impmon?"

"Am I going with you?"

Takato turned around to face the Imp. "Now, Impmon-"

"Am I going or not?"

Takato could only sigh. "No, you are not going. Impmon-"

However, Impmon grinned. "Don't worry! I didn't want to be stuck with some people who probably have a thing against viruses! Besdies- with only the physco bunny back here to defend Igen, there needs to be someone who knows how to fight!"

"Hey!"

"Momentai!"

"No using my word... weird imp thing!"

"THING?!"

Impmon immediately jumped down and started arguing with Terriermon. Takato, a huge sweat drop on his head, continued up the stairs with Ruki, but not before telling Kain "We'll meet you outside. Then you can see Grani."

Kain nodded, and began trying to arouse his sleeping partner.

Takato set Ruki on her feet half way up the stairs, and they both continued climbing. Guilmon, getting tired soon after they began their climb, had gratefully let himself be dragged up the stairs by Renamon, who didn't seem to tire of watching the large dinosaur/dragon continuously hit his head upon the stairs.

It took almost five minutes to reach the top of the mountain, where Grani was. The three who were concious were surprised to not see Kain and Kuwagamon waiting for them, since they had been certain that Kain should have been able to wake up Kuwagamon by now. Shrugging it off, they proceeded to climb onto Grani (Renamon more than a little hesitant), and prepare everything that they would need, depending on how long the flight was.

"You ready?" Takato asked Ruki, ready at a moments notice to stall their little trip if she needed anything.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright." 'Grani?'

'Yes, Wyerleader?'

'Grani, if you don't call me Takato, at least call me Tamer.'

'Of course, Tamer.'

Takato sighed- Grani refused to call him anything other than his titles, no matter how hard he tried. 'Can you take us into the air? We will be waiting for a Kuwagamon with it's partner on it's back. They will be guiding us to Benden Wyer.'

'I do not need a guide, Tamer.'

'You don't, no doubt about it, but he was the messenger, so it would be polite to wait.'

'Certainly.'

'...can you sense where he is now, before we get off the ground?'

'...approximately South-East of us, lifting off the ground right now.'

Takato looked to the South-East, and the others followed his gaze. Indeed, moments later, Kuwagamon, with Kain on his back, was seen in the air, not too far from their position. "Alright, Grani."

Ruki looked at him as she felt Grani lifting from the ground. "Takato... wouldn't it be smart to at least let the others know what they should be doing?"

Takato grinned, and shook his head. "They know plently well what... and besdies, Jen's pretty good at handling that. How do you think so much got done while we were off relaxing?"

Ruki grinned, giving Takato a peck on the cheek, and then turned to face Kuwagamon, Renamon and Guilmon behind their respective partners.

Kain was speechless as he saw the strange dragon mecha lift off the platform it was situated on. "Wow... so THAT'S a mecha..."

"Kain! You ready to go?" Takato called. Grani flew up beside Kuwagamon, who looked at the mecha with interest.

Kain grinned. "Yup! Just follow me!"

Obediently, Guilmon de-digivolved to Gigimon, and hopped into a small space near the front of Grani, as what appeared to be a large buble incased the mecha. Renamon, seeing what the Tamed digimon had done, followed his actions, de-digivolving to Viximon, and walking up beside the small, red digimon, who had an uncanny resemblance to a ball.

Ruki looked curiously at Takato, after making sure that Viximon was fine. "What's up with this bubble thing?"

"One of the many upgrades that Grani recieves on a infrequent basis- baisically whenever I, Guilmon, or Grani think that it is needed. We do everything ourselves- it seems to be easier to upgrade Grani because, it some way or another, Grani is a part of me and Guilmon. Anyways, this bubble protects us from the side effects of long-distance travelling- weather, speed, backlash... anything that could possibly happen that would make us uncomfortable is kept outside of the bubble, including high altitudes."

Ruki blinked. "Why would high altitudes cause a problem?"

Kain joined in this conversation- they had never said it was private, and, judging by the way that he saw their Wyer lived, conversations were not usually private things, anyways. "Because they higher up you go, the thinner the air is, and the harder it is to breathe. You can really upgrade the dragon?"

"Grani, you mean?" Takato asked, with a disarming smile to show that no feelings were hurt.

"Yes, Grani."

"Of course. But only when they're needed- it takes too much effort, time and energy to do an upgrade."

Kain nodded, and turned back to looking ahead of them, which was pretty much all water, thinking about something. Making up his mind, he turned back to them. "Erm, don't mean to be rude, but it's a 5 hour flight to Benden, and I was just wondering..."

Ruki stopped him by putting her hand up. Glancing around, and finding extra room, she moved closer to Takato and pulled the Wyerleader down onto the floor, or, to be more specific, Grani's back.

"You may sit with us. Besides- Grani can travel faster than this. We're just hanging back with you."

Kain hopped off Kuwagamon, and promptly sat down, while his partner de-digivolved to Kunemon and lept into his arms. "Thank you very much... it was getting a bit cold..."

"And I'm still sleepy!" Kunemon complained, right before he fell asleep. Ruki and Takato looked at the sleeping digimon, while Kain looked around. "Erm, you said that Grani could go faster?"

Takato grinned, and closed his eyes. 'Grani?'

'Yes Tamer?'

'Err... I'll let that one slide. DO you mind going a bit faster?'

'Of course. How long would you like to take to get there?'

Takato looked at Kain and Ruki. "When do you want to get there?"

Kain remained silent, but Ruki had an idea. "Well... how about just before lunch, since we don't have to unpack everything, and since we're not doing anything that would make us need to take a bath..."

Takato nodded, and closed his eyes again.

'Could you get us there just before their lunch?'

'Of course. I'll give you time to talk with the Wyerleader as well.'

They all felt Grani's speed pick up slightly, but didn't bother about it. Takato opened his eyes, and sat in silence for a few moments. He knew that Ruki wanted to ask Kain something, and he gently nudged her in the back. She looked temporarily over at him, but nodded and turned back to the other man.

"I'm sorry to ask, but I was wondering..."

"Yes Wyerwoman?"

Ruki looked at him strangely. "First off, just call me Ruki. I, personally, don't like titles."

Kain nodded, and let the woman continue. "Secondly... well... I haven't travled very often, Ista being the furthest away from Igen I've ever been, so would you mind describing what Benden Wyer is like?"

Kain grinned. "Sure! But you have to tell me more about Igen and... wait, did you say that you've been to Ista?!"

Ruki nodded, unsure of the other man's excitement.

"And they didn't kill you?! WOW! You're the first person I've ever met to go to Ista and come back! You must be super powerful, or super beautiful- well, you are, but- oh, I mean... erm... anyways, about Benden..."

Ruki blushed, and Takato wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap as they let the young man start talking about Benden Wyer, and his adventeurs there when he was just a boy, and everything since then. He continued talking all the way to Benden (for the next 3 1/2 hours or so), completely forgetting about learning more about Igen and the remote island kingdom of Ista.

On the way, the two leaders of Igen found out many things. One was that Kain, being about the same age as them, didn't know much about the Igen war, and so was not as nervous as they all knew the other Wyerleaders would be. Another was that every single Wyerleader would be at the meeting at Benden, with the Wyerwoman- Ruki was not sure is she would like to meet the other women who shared her 'title', but put it to the back of her mind- now would not be the time to think of such things, and they could wait until they arrived at the Wyer.

When Kain fell asleep, although for barely five minutes, Takato took time to think about what was happening. First he recieves a letter that states that Igen was no longer considered a Wyer- or, at least not like the other Wyers, and was no longer protected by them. Second, this would be the first time meeting the other leaders as a leader. He had met a few in the past, when he was still learning how to control Guilmon, but then they simply said 'hello' to him, and started talking with the old leader. Now he was meeting them on equal terms, to mainly discus, apparently, what was going on with his Wyer, and it confussed him- why summon him all the way, with Ruki? Why not just him?

"Why...?" He whispered to the air. Ruki, though, was not so trapped in her thoughts that she did not hear him.

"Why what?" She replied back, wondering what he was talking about.

He looked at her, then kissed her lips gently. "It's nothing, Ruki. Nothing. I think that we should probably immitate Kain here, and have a good, long sleep."

"Or as long as we have until we arrive."

Takato nodded, and, leaning back against one of the supports that Grani had, fell into a gentle slumber. Ruki, letting herself become surrounded by his warm body, leaned against his chest, and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her.

Kain woke up not too long later, and saw the two sleeping in the lee of the wind. He grinned when he saw how close they obviously were, and how unashamed they were to show it. Unlike with his own Wyerleader and Wyerwoman, and all those he knew, these two seemed to share a true bond, brought about by something that he couldn't explain. He thought of fate and destiny, and how strongly so many digidestined believed in them.

He gave a sigh, and closed his eyes, concentrating completely on one thing- sleep.

It soon over took him, like a wave crashing down upon the sands.

* * *

Ryou paced back and forth irritably infront of the doors to the Queen's chambers. Ruki was HIS woman- his bride, his wife, HIS. Regardless of what anyone would say. He had every right to be in that room, but for some reason, he held himself back.

Maybe it was just his reverence of the Queen and King, or maybe it was something else... regardless, he didn't dare enter, although he tried many times. It seemed that there was almost something un-Earthly keeping him out.

He growled again, as he started concocting pictures of this 'Wyerleader' person, who dared to take Ruki as his own.

Ruki would be his- that much he could promise.

* * *

Inside her chambers, Queen Rumiko chatted amiably with Biomon. "Really... it is good that Ruki somehow found someone of royal or at least Noble blood to fall in love with. Believe me, I tried with that old prune of a King- and I found it far harder than my mother said it would be."

"But, why would you be forced?" Biomon asked questioningly. "I don't understand why someone would actually FORCE you to do something like that... to give all of yourself to them, for no reason other than for a country. He could have found someone that he loved, you could have found someone that you loved."

Rumiko grinned. "Yes... we both had someone else that we loved, but we were forced to give them up, 'for the sake of our country' as we were told. Really, it was pretty pointless- we didn't do much together, and still don't, other than have Ruki. I even named her- her father was, and still is, too much in love with himself and his affairs, and of course his power, to notice that he even had an offspring, until she jumped on him once when she was four.

But there is no use going on about the past- I support Ruki in her decision, if she wishes to remain at this 'Igen', and I will try to forestall if not stop any attempt to bring her back."

Biomon nodded, and fluffed her wings. "You have been very generous, Queen Rumiko."

"What have I said? Just call me Rumiko."

"Of course. Thank you for not letting them eat me. Or doing anything like that, for that matter."

Rumiko grinned at her companion. "You are free to go whenever, and to whereever you wish, Biomon. Thank you for your help- I no longer worry... as much, about my daughter."

Biomon looked at the open window which Rumiko pointed to. "I want to leave, but something tells me to stay here, with you. Is that okay, Rumiko?"

The elder woman nodded. "Of course! You will always be free to leave. But try to stay away from most of the castle occupants... and the villages and those who live in them... and-"

"Baisically, be careful?" Rumiko nodded. Biomon spread her wings wide, and bowed to her formally. "Of course I will, now! I'll be back before sundown!" The pink bird type digimon shouted over her shoulder as she took flight through the window, and into the noontide sun.

* * *

_A/N: Well, since I realized that there's NO WAY IN HELL OR HEAVEN that I could possibly fit this all into just one chapter, I've decided to split this into two different chapters- in total, making this story three long, at least. And, if I feel like I REALLY need to split this into another chapter, it will be done- regardless of how long the two seperate ones end up. What sucks, though, is that everytime I write something, I ALWAYS have to go to what I origianally dubbed 'MAIN FIGHT SCENE'- baisically, the ending- and double check that everything is right. If not, I change either the part in the story, or the ending- usually the ending, because, although it takes more physical work, if I change the part in the body, then I'd have to think of another way things can be done- and, lately, I've been super- lazy in the thinking department (or, as my 'friends' say, I've become a blonde- and, then again, I am, so I find it ALL good. And yes, the sequal to this WILL be written... although I have pretty much NO idea why..._

* * *

'Wyerleader... Wyerleader...'

'Zzz...'

'Wyerleader...'

'Zzzzzzz...'

'Why can't I communicate with someone else OTHER than Wyerleader and Gigimon? Maybe...'

Granni suddenly banked to the right, causing Kunemon, who was perched in a precarious position on his partner's stomach, to summersault, and almost slide right off the mecha's back. However, the small rookie woke up, realised what was happening, and stopped himself before he slid right off. He glared at the front where he assumed the mecha's main computer was.

"You COULD have woken me up a little nice... r..."

Kunemon stopped where he was, seeing what was ahead of them. What appeared to be a huge ridge of land reared up from the constant blue, a streak of green between one almost solid blue, and another, lighter blue that was sporting some fluffy white clouds that day.

"Oh! We're almost there! Well, guess I better wake everyone up..."

'Why do I bother?' Granni asked itself.

Immediately, Kunemon stood up, glad that Grani still had the protective barrier around them. He slowly made his way over to his partner, and gently began tapping him on the face. He knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth a try anyways, just so he could say he did. Getting no response, he quickly moved over to the other digimon- Viximon and Gigimon, he remembered their names were, and began trying to arouse them.

"Hey... hey... HEY!"

Both digimon woke up with a start, and looked at him through sleepy eyes. "Yes, Kunemon?" Viximon asked, surprised at how annoyed she was at having been woken up from her slumber- right beside Gigimon, tucked comfortably, and warmly, between the red 'ball' and the wall.

"We're almost there! But I need help to wake everyone up..."

Viximon nodded, and helped to baisically drag Gigimon out of the small indent. As soon as the red digimon felt the cool air, he woke up with a start, and, somehow remembering what Kunemon had said, ran over to Takato.

"Takato! Takato! Takatomooon...." He whined when his partner did not move. Kunemon and Viximon, after coming up with a plan, moved over to Guilmon, whispered in his ear. Although he did not get it, he agreed that it was a good plan, and nodded to them.

Moving quickly and silently, each digimon crouched beside their partners, mouths right by the human's ears.

"One... two... THREE!" Kunemon called slightly quietly from his position.

"WAKE UP!" All three yelled simultaneously.

And, also simultaneously, all three humans jerked awake.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Kain screamed, as he sat bolt upright, holding his heart and trying to calm his breathing, once finding out that nothing was wrong. Although Ruki had a somewhat calmer return to reality (having been used to being woken up by maids, servents, slaves and butlers, as well as her mom and dad, every morning), Takato had no such experience, and, therefore, his reaction was similar to Kain's.

"GGAAAHHHHH!!!! Hmm? Oh, Gigimon, it's just you... WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Gigimon grinned, regardless of his partner's behavior. "'Cause Kunemon said that we're almost there!"

Indeed, during the screaming and yelling and waking up, Grani had kept on with it's normal pace, and they were now quite closer to land than they had been prior to the aforementioned screaming, yelling, and waking up.

Ruki gasped. "Wow... I've... it's... huge!"

Kain grinned, joining them. "Yup! Well, we really ARE almost there. It takes about 45 minutes minimum at Grand Kuwagamon's top speed to get from here, the coast, to Benden- and about 1 1/2 hours to do the same journey on Kuwagamon. So, I'd say that, judging by the sun, we'll be there in about... oh, 20 minutes to half and hour."

Ruki's eye twitched, and she turned on Kunemon. "So WHY didn't you wake us up earlier?!"

Kunemon quickly hid behind his partner. "Well, I only woke up not too long before we woke you guys up... because Grani here decided to bank and almost knock me right off!"

'If only because your snoring was unbareable.' Grani responded, it's voice echoing in Takato's head- which promptly caused him to sweat-drop.

'Right...'

Ruki, however, had turned on the mecha. "Then why didn't you wake Kunemon up earlier?!"

'Because I was not given a time to wake you up at.'

Takato nodded, and relayed the message. Ruki, however, turned on him instead.

"So why didn't you give Grani a time to wake us up at?!"

"Because not only did I not think that we'd ALL fall asleep, I did not know that you needed any extra time to make yourself look beautiful... although, I find that impossible."

"Enough with the cheesy lines. Now, I at least have to try to make myself look presentable..."

And so, Ruki sat about making her dress, hair, face, hands, and other things look tidy, while Takato and Kain began talking about Benden. Gigimon and Viximon had evolved to their rookie forms, and sat around talking with Kunemon. Grani simply continued on it's course, until Kain told Takato to tell Grani to stop. The mecha slowed down into an almost unbareable slow motion, while Kain motioned for Takato, Ruki, and their partners to listen to him and Kunemon.

"Alright. Me and Kuwagamon will lead you in. Don't be surprised in everyone is shocked that we're here- we weren't supposed to arrive for another few hours, until just before dinner. A guard is there, because of... what happened, so Kuwagamon and I will signal to him that it's us. We'll teach you the signal later. Anyways, I think we're supposed to take you to where ever the other Wyerleaders are, Takato, and Ruki is supposed to go with the other Wyerwomen. I hope you don't mind the seperation..."

"No, of course we don't." Ruki said, her 'princess' nature and teachings quickly taking over. She reamined calm, impassive, and stoic for the rest of the journey- except for one time when she berated Takato on proper posture, stance, and to 'not sound like you completely frozen and your mouth barely works'.

Kain smiled, wishing that he could spend more time with the couple before he had to depart. However, he was only a messenger, and, as such, would not be permitted to talk to them at all- and, he was to have shown the two with him major landmarks on their journey. Well, he didn't show them, but he made sure they were drilled into Takato's head, and he had full confidence that Grani could adequately make up for anything Takato missed. As such, he would not accompany them, and decided to make one last comment as a parting for what he could only assume would be forever-

"Wow... you two sound like you've been married or something for quite a few years... at least thrity... but you're not even that old, right?"

As soon as Ruki turned her gaze on him, he sweatdropped, evolved Kunemon to Kuwagamon, hopped on his partner's back, and flew along side the mecha for the rest of the journey.

* * *

Benden Wyerleader O'kawa paced back and forth in his wyer, his Wyerwoman, Celandine, watching him through her clear, crystal eyes. Their digimon, a Kotemon and a Bearmon, watched O'kawa also, wondering what was wrong with their Wyerleader, and, in Kotemon's case, partner. However, Celandine knew. As did a select few of their advisors, and the rest of the Wyerleaders and Wyerwoman.

She watched her husband pace back and forth, wishing that she could say something to get him to calm down. However, as a Wyerwoman, she could advise, do her duties, and keep everyone in line only- except for O'kawa. He was the only being in all of Benden that was above her authority, and, although they didn't really love each other, she was bound to him by title, blood, and, most importantly, children. She had borne three children of his, all of which were just learning the proper ways of fighting, one just barely old enough.

It was not worry for their children that had him pacing around, though, nor was it anything about the way the Wyer was working, or about herself. It was all about her first son, who was sired by another Wyerleader, and was given birth to, barely an hour after his father had been killed, and she had almost died as well, since bearing him at a tender, young age. It was all about-

"Kain!" O'kawa roared, more annoyed about his step-son than usual. "We send him on such an important mission, and what does he do?! He completely forgets to not only send back a message, saying that he got there, that he delivered the message, and whether or not they would be coming, but he forgets to TAKE who was supposed to bring back the message! The irresponsible, dim-witted, slow boy... for all we know, the new Wyerleader or Wyerwoman of Igen might have killed or slaughtered him, and we'd have just invited them back into our council! When I get my hands on him... or if either of our guests are hurt, or are doing the hurting..."

Celandine wisely stayed out of the way of her husband, watching him with patient eyes, hands folded neatly in her lap. Although inside, she was fuming about how he was talking about her son, she kept her mouth shut- O'kawa was in a temper right then, and she dared not become the center of his wrath and anger.

Kotemon and Bearmon stood on either side of her, also watching, also patient. Until Bearmon, and then Celandine, felt a familiar presence enter Benden territory. Ignoring her husband, Celandine stood up, and walked to the mouth of the wyer, where she looked Southward in the skies, her sky blue, long dress with simple silver and white trim swirling about her legs as she walked, and her almost pure white hair pulled up in a high pony-tail with a sky blue ribbon gently brushed her back. Bearmon stod by, also watching the Southern skies, soon followed by Kotemon and O'kawa, who decided to stop his rant to see what had caught his wife's attention.

"Celandine?"

"It's Kain. He's coming back, and others are with him."

O'kawa looked South again, and nodded. "Yes. I can feel that it is the Wyerleader and Wyerwoman. I am sorry for my tyrade about him and our visitors, Celandine."

She shook her head. "No, don't be sorry. It's too bad that the other Wyerleaders and Wyerwomen were so busy today. It is good that they shall come tomorrow, though. Today, we shall let our visitors get to know Benden, let them get used to these new surroundings, and then speak to them about what we need to do."

O'kawa nodded. "Wise counsel, as always, Celandine. I am lucky to have such a wise and beautiful Wyerwoman, as was Tristen before me."

O'kawa walked away then, leaving Celandine alone with her thoughts. Bearmon nodded to a Hawkmon on the rough-hewn stone steps leading downwards, which he began flying down immediately to his partner to relay the information that someone was coming.

Not too long afterwards, a large group of Digidestined were gathered along the top wall of Benden Wyer, watching the Southern skies, O'kawa, Celandine, Kotemon, Bearmon, and a few advisors standing in the landing area. When a Mega Seadramon roared an arrival, everyone tenced, expecting Kuwagamon or Grand Kuwagamon, with maybe an Aquilamon or something else along those lines with it.

What they did see, however, was not what they had been expecting.

* * *

Kain sighed at the sight of his home, while somehow managing a smile for the two he was guiding.

"Here we are, Benden Wyer! Kuwagamon?"

Obeditently, Kuwagamon let out an ear-splitting roar, which was taken up by a Mega Seadramon on the top of the wall, along with quite a few dark shapes, which turned out to be digidestined and their partners.

Both Takato and Ruki gasped, surprised at the sight of so many others- Ruki because she had never seen others like her before, Takato because he could barely remember what Igen had been like before, having locked up all of those memories forever.

Kain went forward on Kuwagamon, landing off to the side of a large circle that had been cleared in front of some important-looking people.

Takato squeezed Ruki's hand, and she returned the squeeze, before Takato mentally signalled Grani to land when Kain raised his arms to signal that it was okay for them to land.

Grani began a slow, leisurely descent, spiraling down slowly so that Ruki, who had spent so long trying to look nice for this could remain exactly as she was. The bubble, which had been removed when they had slowed down, was now completely disengaged, allowing a few digimon who could see, and, in consequence, their partners, a look at Takato and Ruki- both of which had almost emotionless faces, fear keeping them from smiling, and some sanity keeping them from loosing it right there.

Renamon and Guilmon simply stood behind their partners, not really doing anything other than ignoring the scrutenizing gazes from those around them.

As Grani landed, Takato and the digimon immediately hopped down, before he turned around to help Ruki down from her place. She took his hand, held up her skirts, and steped down gently. Linking her left arm in his right, they proceeded over to O'kawa and Celandine, Renamon and Guilmon always behind them, every step of the way. Takato bowed his head slightly, Ruki mimicing his motions.

"Wyerleader O'kawa, Wyerwoman Celandine?"

The two in question also bowed their heads slightly.

"Wyerleader Takato, Wyerwoman...?"

"Ruki." Ruki finished for O'kawa.

"Wyerwoman Ruki, we welcome you to Benden Wyer." O'kawa said, his voice stiff. He didn't know what the mecha behind them was, nor what type of digimon their partners were- what he did know was that they both had come from Igen, and might be dangerous.

However, all thoughts along those lines were interupted when Takato turned back to the mecha, a huge grin on his face.

"It's alright Grani... you can go back to Igen, if you want. Or, there might be a place for you to stay here...?"

Celandine nodded. "Of course. As long as you are here, we will try to accomadate you as best as we can, including room for... Grani, did you call it?"

Takato bowed his head again to her. "Yes. Grani?"

The mecha made a few beeps, which Takato seemed to understand, and baisically fizzled out of sight, re-appearing who knew where.

Surprise was written on O'kawa's face. "Wha... where did the... erm... Grani go?"

Takato shrugged. "Where ever Grani could find a place, since he accepted Celandine's offer to stay here. I want to thank you for letting us talk to you, to just come here is a great enough honor."

O'kawa nodded, still stiff. Ruki eyed him slowly. "Hmm... stands straight, chest puffed out, rigid, eyes constantly roving, hands gripped tight... neat black hair, tall, muscular, but lean, hands not too big, partner is a..."

"Kotemon." Renamon finished for her. Ruki nodded. "So, I would think that you were probably of high standing after a quick promotion from a lower rank before you became Wyerleader, where you worked often with your hands, and always felt a need to impress. The nervousness is just probably recent- our arrival, and something else, too, I would guess."

O'kawa gawked at her, surprised that she could figure out that much from just his posture, body, and digimon. While Celandine only smiled pleasently, Takato had a similar expression to O'kawa's.

"Ruki, if you don't mind me asking, where did you learn how to do that?"

"Well, partially from you, Mr. I-Can-Look-Into-People's-Eyes-And-Know-Almost-Everything-About-Them. And partially from hanging out with royals for a while. Why don't you try your hand at it?"

Takato nodded, and grinned, while turning back to O'kawa. He looked straight into the older man's eyes, and was surprised to find so many emotions there. He could tell that Ruki was right- there was definately a need to impress. However, there was also a very strange combination, which Takato was sure he would be able to find in his own eyes at times- a strange savageness that was born of desperation, and yet a calmness. He could see that whatever had caused the savageness was a big event, which haunted O'kawa still, and the calmness was his usual manerism before whatever had caused so much desperation. Hidden deeper was what almost appeared to be a desire, for what he could not tell, but it was burried- probably due to normal customs at Benden, Takato surmised. And, last but not least, was a great amount of nervousness, layered thickly.

Takato blinked- he had stared continuously into the man's eyes for but a second, and yet found out so much. He grew worried- this man was not stable, not as a Wyerleader.

"Well?" Ruki asked him. Takato could feel the others slowly crowding closer, and took a shaky breath, unable to get rid of the frown that now adorned his face.

"First off, Ruki was right- you do feel a need to impress, because you feel like you need to do that to keep people's faith in you, and your council and guidance. You were calm before, but something happened that made a strange... almost savage quality start to develop in yourself. You desire something, but refuse to try to get it. And lastly, you're nervous, about many things- right now about us coming here, what I'm saying, too, but it's not just this- other things have been going on. However, I am not one to pry into other people's business. And, I am sorry for both myself and Ruki, as we read your actions and feelings without your consent. Gomen."

O'kawa blinked as his hands unclenched and Celandine worked hard to suppress a small smile that was gingerly forming on her lips as Takato bowed, pulling Ruki down with him. Both straightened, however, as one of the advisors spoke out, "Well then, Wyerleaders, Wyerwoman. I assume you would like to be shown around our Wyer?"

O'kawa glanced over at the man, as did Ruki, Takato, and Celandine. Takato nodded subtly as Ruki replied, "Of course. But, if I may enquire, who will be leading us?"

Celandine grinned, and took Ruki's hand in her own- the hand that was not linked together in a death grip with Takato's. "Why, myself and O'kawa, of course. By the way, I am Celandine, Wyerwoman of Benden Wyer."

There was an air of kind, and yet harshness around the woman that Ruki took an immediate liking to the white-haired individual. Takato, meanwhile, somehow untangle his hand from Ruki's, and turned to face O'kawa with a disarming smile on his face. "O'kawa... do you happen to know when the other Wyerleaders will be arriving?"

"Sadly, they were detained. They will not arrive until tomorrow morning at the earliest."

Takato sighed, but grinned. "So, what shall we do until then?"

O'kawa looked surprised, but then grinned. "Why, we need to show you around the Wyer, and introduce you to our advisors. All this, however, will be after we eat."

"YEAH! FOOD!"

Takato sweatdropped before calling to his partner. "Come on, Guilmon... you already had something to eat this morning!"

Guilmon stopped and blinked. "But... when we go to the coast, you let me go fishing, and I eat more." His ears dropped and his eyes widened as he realized something. "I haven't eaten anything other than breakfast today, Takatomon."

Cue a round a sweatdrops from digimon, human, and everyother creature around.

"I guess... we should eat?" Takato asked uncertainly.

O'kawa blinked, before laughing. "Of course we shall. It seems you have quite the partner, Takato."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, O'kawa."

Takato grinned as both he and O'kawa started to head down the ledge towards the nearest stairs, Ruki and Celandine behind them.

"Takato seems to be very... youthful." Celandine observed.

Ruki blinked and nodded. "Well, yes... if you mean immature. However, I have to be thankful for, and it all stems from him. And sometimes, being immature isn't so bad- I was brought up in a... strict household, and being immature, even when we were merely children, was strictly forbidden."

Celandine cast her eyes over Ruki before turning back to the back of O'kawa's head. "Yes, I know what you mean. I was raised to be a Wyerwoman, pretty much. The only time I could ever really be free, be, as you call it, immature, was when I was around the previous Wyerleader, Tristen. He was the one who truly made me Wyerwoman- although it had been just a title before, he helped me to take on the responsibilities and mannerisims that were expected of me, all the while making me laugh. However, he was killed in the Great War, and O'kawa became the new Wyerleader. Although O'kawa does not make me laugh as much as Tristen, I still am glad to be able to be by his side."

Ruki nodded, before continuing on in silence, digesting what she had just heard. After a while, she noticed Celandine was looking at her, and realized that the other woman was waiting for a response.

"I've never really loved anyone. My family was trying to marry me off to some gerk that I had met. My family was... is, rich, compared to others, and he only really wanted to be my husband because of the money factor. However... when I met Takato..." Ruki sighed and paused. "It's... weird, now, talking about the past. Igen... the past... we try to forget. Live in the present and the future, and learn from mistakes. But... just never actually talk about those mistakes. That's how it works there, where I live...." Ruki realized how brokenly she was speaking, and quickly corrected herself. "I know I might not make much sense, but living on... er, IN Igen is so different from where I used to live..."

Celandine studdied her, before making a quiet observation. "You were an outsider to our kind of people not too long ago, weren't you?"

Ruki blinked before looking at her. The other woman grinned. "I can tell by your face, you know. Many of my friends here are the same as you- they weren't born into this way of living. They... migrated here. Although they're not usually accepted, after a week everyone is fine with them. They're all driven by different things away from their homes- and, by the sound of it, it was your family and this jerk you speak of which drove you away."

Ruki growled in her throat, annoyed that someone could read her instead of the other way around. Celandine just laughed.

* * *

Lunch was a perfectly regular affair- no special foods, no special preperations or decorations. Well, normal for Benden. When Takato and Ruki had entered the dining hall, they were surprised by not only the number of people there, but the different selections of food. Many Bendeners assumed that Takato and Ruki were simply visitors from either a Hold or another Wyer on the mainland- more than likely the latter, based on the two new, strange digimon that entered the room after them.

Following Celandine and O'kawa, Takato and Ruki made their way to a table in the corner, away from most prying eyes.

"You'll forgive us, if you please- we'll introduce you properly tomorrow, but many from the mainland Wyers still do not want to associate with Igen, and are even less prone to look at someone with Igen blood." Celandine explained as she brought over some food to the nearly-abandoned table. A single, older man sat at the other end, watching them carefully. Noticing their looks, O'kawa gestured to the man.

"Oi, Shibumi. This is Takato and Ruki."

"Eh? Really? Then welcome to Benden and the mainland Wyers, Wyerleader, Wyerwoman." He said respectfully, bowing his head partially, before raising it to admire Takato and Ruki's fine, but simple, dress, and how power did not need to be shown by jewelery or other riches- it floated like an aura around them and their partners- before going back to his meal. Takato and Ruki soon followed suit.

"Shibumi here is the last descendant of the island Wyers that lives in one of the mainland Wyers," Celandine told them as they made their way up to the Wyerwoman's wyer. The stairs here, Ruki noticed, were certainly different than that of Igen Wyer- however, she did not care, as Takato had taken the opportunity to walk on the outside. O'kawa was already up in the wyer, preparing for their meeting.

"I'm sorry if I seem ignorant, Celandine, but... what are these island Wyers and mainland Wyers?" Ruki asked the other Wyerwoman.

"Yes, I forgot about that. You see, when the Wyers were first created, each Wyer had a certain, definite area to protect, and exactly three Holds each. One which went by the name of the Wyer, one close to the one which was named after the Wyer, and one on the border of another Wyer. There were fifty Wyers total, each with a group of Destined to protect the area they had been assigned. 25 mainland Wyers, and 25 island Wyers.

"However, as time went on, some Wyers began to grow larger, as others diminished. Some Wyers took over others, whether under mutual agreement, or forced surrender. In this way, the island Wyers, which were quite small, yet usually prosperous, slowly vanished, being taken over by the much larger mainland Wyers. This was known as the Conquest of the Islands. The mainland Wyers then began to fight- some Wyers supported others in the Conquest, so who should get the spoils? In the end, mainland Wyers began taking over neighbors, or banishing the losers to other Wyers, or far-away places. It was brutal- the Wyers were so caught up in either getting more space or protecting what they had that they forgot about their duty to protect those Holds put under their care originally, and those which they attained by the conquest. Even Benden Wyer, one of the few who did not participate in the conquest, ended up taking over some other Wyers only because those who had originally taken them over were unable to make the profit they had wanted."

Ruki nodded, understanding, as she and Takato followed Celandine up the final flight of stairs to the Wyerwoman's wyer. Inside sat Kotemon, Bearmon, and O'kawa, all sitting at the table, waiting patiently.

"Ah, there we are. Come now- tables are meant to be sat around, so let yourselves rest for some small, after-dinner chat." O'kawa said as he stood to pull back Celandine's chair for her, as Takato did so for Ruki.

When everyone was comfortable, O'kawa turned to the foreign leaders. "I heard from Celandine about Ruki's history. And, I myself am curious about Igen's history. For tomorrow's reference, and all the mainland Wyers, could you enlighten us to your Wyer's history, Takato?"

"I thought that Benden was the source of the mainland Wyers' information? Surely something about Igen is in the Records?" Takato replied, surprised.

"The only thing in our records is that Igen Wyer has gone through constantly dramatic changes through all of it's existance- that, and it exists." Celandine replied, O'kawa looking slightly lost. Ruki matched the Benden Wyerleader's look perfectly.

"I am sorry, but... 'Records'?"

"Er... I kinda forgot to mention that, did I?" Takato asked, nervously.

Ruki turned to him, and whispered in his ear, "If we weren't in the company of people we were trying to impress, I would pound you right now."

A meep was all the reply she let Takato give before turning back to the Benden leaders. Both were smiling. "I don't suppose that Takato would be able to mention something like the Records, considering that most of Igen's have been destroyed?" Celandine asked kindly, trying to stop herself smiling- and failing.

Takato nodded. "All the information once recorded in them now lies in the minds, memories, and thoughts of myself, and the other dozen left at Igen. The wild digimon and other creatures that inhabbit the island also know parts- however, not one of us knows everything."

"That is as it should be. Not even I know all the Records- and I was forced to study every line of every Record before anyone allowed me to claim the title Wyerwoman." Celandine said, almost as if talking to herself.

O'kawa nodded. "The Records, Ruki, are the History of the Wyer. Each Wyer keeps it's own Records- the Wyerwoman records whatever happens in them. She also is the only one allowed to look at the entirety of the Records, and draw knowledge and wisdom from them. They are ancient, sacred- and all very important."

"Especially for my all-time favorite Records, those of the anual tithings from the Holds, and the ingredients of ancient pastries." Celandine made a face, which Ruki could easily appreciate- she had to do something like that in Ista.

"Also, one mainland Wyer and one island Wyer were chosen to be the keepers of the Records of all the Wyers- in their Records, there was no difference between islands and mainlands, types of partners, or whatever else we base our judgements of people on. There are names, approximate locations, and what happened to each of the fifty Wyers. Most Records-"

"Exactly 43 Wyers." Celandine chimmed in.

"43 Wyer's Records end abruptly, and they are mentioned as Holds in the Records of one of the six mainland Wyers. This means that they were taken over in the Conquest, or in the Mainland War by another Wyer. Benden is the Record Keeper of the mainland Wyers, and always has been, too. And a small Wyer just South of the island called Ista was where the island Wyer Records were kept. Actually, I have seen the island they speak of, and I'm surprised it was considered a Wyer. It is not even as big as Benden Wyer! But, none the less, when that Wyer was taken over- it was in existance for such a short time that it's name is never mentioned- all the few Records it possessed were lost, and another island Wyer Record Keeper was never appointed. However, now one will be- in case something happens to Benden, the Gods forbid it. And the new island Wyer Record Keeper is the only remaining island Wyer- Igen."

Ruki blinked. "So... does this mean I'll have to write out every single Record?" She asked slowly, not sure about this.

Celandine laughed. "Unfortunately, yes. However, myself, and the Wyerwoman in training here at Benden shall help you- I have to school her now in the fine art of trying to not look too bored while reading about tithings and how much flour the cooks put in the pastries."

Ruki shared her laugh, before both turned to look at their Wyerleaders.

"So... back to what we were talking about before..." O'kawa said, turning to Takato. "For the Record, what exactly happened to Igen?"

Takato sighed. "You honestly want to know?"

Nods from all around the table, Digimon included, met his gaze, before he sighed in defeat and stretched. "Just to let you know... this is going to be long."

"Don't worry. Celandine can write pretty quickly." O'kawa replied, grinning as he heard the Wyerwoman's indignant 'HEY!' from one of the other rooms. She reappeared before long, her arms laden down with paper, writing untensils, and a small, thin thing that Ruki had never seen before. Takato, however, reconized it from when he was younger.

"Celandine... you have a D-Terminal?" Takato asked, surprised. Both the Benden leaders looked up in amazement at the thought that Takato had never seen one. Seeing their looks, Takato blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry... but I haven't seen any real technology for a while. Everything like that was destroyed in Igen's War...."

Nodding in understanding, O'kawa pulled two D-Terminals out of his pocket. "We thought so. Here- one for each of you." Takato took his, looked it once over, grinned, and placed it in a small pocket over his chest on his undershirt, hidden by his other layers of clothing. Ruki, however, upon recieving hers, stared at it dubiously. Takato noticed this, and placed it in the sash that went around her waist.

"I'll show you how to work it later, Ruki." Takato whispered in her ear, before turning back to face the other Wyerleaders. Celandine had her D-Terminal open, preparing it to record spoken words. The papers and pens in front of her lay temporarily forgotten, and Ruki took great interest in staring at them. Celandine saw this and discretely passed the other Wyerwoman a pen under the table for her to examine. Ruki took it gratefully, and began twirling it between her fingers.

Both Takato and O'kawa saw this, and smiled, before getting down to business. "Ready, Celandine?" Takato asked, taking a sip of water from a small cup in front of him.

When she nodded, Takato sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned back in his chair. For all intents and purposes, it looked as though he was asleep, and Ruki was about to kick him under the table, when he began to speak. His voice was monotone, and yet filled with something so ancient everyone around stopped what they were doing to listen. Celandine barely remembered to turn on the voice recorder before she, as well as Ruki and O'kawa settled back into their chairs.

"Before the time of the Wyers, Chaos reigned throughtout the World. Hoping to put a stop to it, small groups of people who were able to befriend and become connected to Digimon, banded together to form a group called the Wyers. The people, after stopping the Chaos, were called Destined by the other people, who all believed that they were sent by the Gods as people Destined to save them. Soon, the World was divided into the different Wyerlands, twenty five mainland Wyers, and twenty five island Wyers. However, the peace did not last. The Conquest of the Islands followed, and within ten years all the island Wyers were now under the control of the mainland Wyers, which then fought amongst themselves, creating the Mainland War. Every Wyer seemed to be fighting another, and no one had any true allie or enemy.

"However, one single, island Wyer, was not marked as something to take, or something to be wary off. Known as Isen, the single, long island stretched from one side of the world to nearly the other. It was not exceptionally prosperous, but it did not have enough trouble to try to take over other places. The actual Wyer was on the West part of the island, it's named Hold basically a part of the Wyer. The second Hold, the one close to the Wyer and Wyer-named Hold was almost exactly halfway between the East and West banks of the island. The final Hold, as far as you could get away from the Wyer, was on the Eastern-most part, nearly half a day apart from the Wyer it served under.

"The middle land of Isen was extremely low, the coastland actually being higher above sealevel than the middle of the middle land. The central part was actually nearly 20 m below sealevel- however, due to the higher coast and small rivers which ran out of it, the area was never flooded. Until just over 100 years ago. The Great Flood of Isen struck then, flooding the whole middle land. A few small islands were all that remained- the Hold that had once been there, known as Igen, was consumed by water, destroying everything and everyone there. A few people who had not been in Igen Hold were able to make it to those islands which remained. Using whatever materials they had, and rescue missions from the Wyer, every person who escaped the flood found refuge in either Isen Hold and Wyer, or Ista Hold, the small Hold on the other side of Isen.

"Where the refugee people went depended on their ideals. Isen Wyer and Hold were more honor bound, and law abaiding- however, the area they occupied was prime targets for anyone who still believed in the Conquest. Ista was completely different. They wanted nothing to do with Wyers, the Conquest, or anything else going on in the World. They had served, tithed, and prayed for the safety of people who lived nearly half a world away- too far to reach their Hold in time. They created their own law, their own code- they became a virtually seperate nation, seperate Wyer from Isen. They did not call themselves a Wyer or Hold, though- they called themselves a Kingdom, and established a monarchy.

"Isen, though wanting to reprimand Ista, realized that the salvation of the refugees, and mourning so many people and creatures, was to come first, before Ista. So, they re-named the Wyer Igen, in memory of the middle Hold. The Wyer-named Hold also became Igen. Ten years of mourning followed- rebuilding, restructuring, and recommencing the economy and all other aspects of life. At the end of ten years, Igen turned to Ista to support them against- being so far away, Igen, as Isen, never truly made Ista Hold into a full-fledged Hold, more like a permanent allie under their support and care, if Ista would return the favour.

"But the Igen Messenger was shot down in the sky by some- at the time- advanced weapons. When another messenger, more discreet, made their way to Ista, they found the unthinkable. In the ten years when Igen and Ista had had nearly no connection, Ista had erased all memory of the outside world from the new generations, and from those of the old. Any who even thought of anything and anywhere other than Ista was jailed, if not killed. The monarchs were strict, thinking that if they never spoke of anywhere else again, then everywhere else would never think of them again.

"And so it continued- Ista, off by itself, isolated from the rest of world and keeping itself stuck in the past. Igen, however, went a different route to ensure that they were not the subject of the next Conquest. Making an alliance with the six remaining Wyers- Benden, Fort, High Reaches, Southern, Telgar, and Keroon- was the main way to protect themselves. However, Igen and it's Wyerleaders did follow one thing that Ista did- shutting themselves off from most of the World, and only becoming involved in international affairs if they needed to be. Igen was the swing vote- if three mainland Wyers were for something, and three against it, Igen would step in to brake the tie, and the other Wyers would do the same if there was a tie between Igen and the other Wyers."

Takato sighed and slowly opened his eyes. Celandine, O'kawa and Ruki looked at him expectantly for more.

"Sorry. That's all I know."

O'kawa's eyes widened. "But-"

"It was the way things were done when Ruki's predecessor's mother was Wyerwoman. In Igen, from what I can remember, the first daughter of the Wyerleader and Wyerwoman would become the new Senior Wyerwoman when their mother died out. Any sisters the Wyerwoman-in-training would have became junior Wyerwoman, there to take over incase something happened to the current Wyerwoman before she could bear a child. The order the Wyerwomen were picked if that should happen was in descending order. If the new Wyerwoman already had a husband or mate, and the old Wyerleader was in good condition after his own mate or wife's death, then the new Wyerwoman would either choose between the old Wyerleader and her husband. Sometimes, she never chose, and ended up having two mates."

That surprised O'kawa. "Igen... goes by the maternal side?"

Takato shrugged. "I've heard legends of the Old Times, when instead of digimon we had dragons. With the end of some menace the Wyers fought ever 200 years- or Turns, I believe they were called- came the end of the Wyers, and of Dragon-kind. There were different kinds of dragons- however, the Wyerwoman, and all junior Wyerwoman, had Gold dragons- those dragons were not allowed to fight the menace properly, but they were the mothers of all Dragon-kind, and, as such, the most powerful and precious beings in every single Wyer."

"And... that is just a legend?" Celandine sighed, standing up and walking around to stretch.

"Yes. Legends in Igen, however, carry much weight, and most of our old ways were traditions, carried down from when the Wyers were created, the Conquest, and the Great Flood. Or, they were ideals and policies, based on legends, like the Dragons."

Ruki sighed, and looked at Takato. "Who has the next piece?"

Takato shurgged. "We who know the history of Igen were not told who the others were- for all I know, everyone else might have been... killed..."

He left it there, took a moment to compose himself, before continuing. "However, we are given a brief over-view of the times we do not know. From what I can tell, nothing really important happened between the Great Flood and the war last year..."

O'kawa and Celandine, noticing Takato's obvious pain, annoyance, and distress, shared a look before grabbing Ruki and Takato's hands and leading them up an inner flight of stairs, hidden behind one of the many tapestries hanging in the Council Room.

"This is a hidden Wyer we found. This will be your wyer while you stay here. Alright?" Celandine asked Ruki and Takato in quiet voices as they wound through the darkened tunnel, only the occasional flare or torch lighting their way.

"Yes, but... why do you use the old methods of lighting?" Takato asked, catching on to talk quietly in the tunnel.

"Because, normal lighting would be too dangerous. This is a hidden wyer- we do not want anyone to find this place. It is hidden, and shall remain hidden. My successor shall only be notified of it's existance on my death bed." Celandine replied. O'kawa remained silent- which Ruki caught onto.

"O'kawa, why do you not speak?" She asked, her voice hushed to the point of a very quiet whisper.

"O'kawa's voice has a habbit of echoing in here, as would our voices if we spoke normally. Come now- not much further..."

Through another tapestry, and all four stopped, amazed. A large, circular room was hewn from the stone, the walls lined with far too many tapestries, depicting all sorts of anceint battles and dragons. Takato grinned. Breen, Blue, Brown, Bronze and beautiful, but gigantic, Gold dragons and their riders covered the walls, as well as other depictions of far-off places. The rock that formed the walls sloped upwards to form a ledge above their heads which looked remarkably like a roof, a near-perfect cricular hole in the middle left open. Shimmering air in said skylight showed that an illusion was there to make it so that no one could see in and the rain stayed out, as directly below the skylight, in the middle of the room, was a pool, with steam coming off it. A small island in the middle showed the approximate place of where the water entered and left, while ledges in the pool on the outside edge and the island showed where people could sit.

Directly opposite the doorway they had entered (through a tapestry which depicted all the Dragons, and small dragon-like things), was a canopy bed, filled with beautiful and comfortable-looking sheets, quilts, comforters, pillows, and blankets. Rich blues, reds, and yellows was the main color scheme, blue and red being slightly more prominet than the yellow. The same material formed drapes around the bed, which had been pulled to the side.

To the right of the bed, and the left of the door was a small alcove with a wood-and-paper screen (ya know those three-piece screens with the wood frames and the patterend paper in between, and that's traditionally Japanese and used as either a partition or a changing screen? That thing), the pattern being pink blossoms scattered around, fire between them.

To their right, and the bed's left, was another alcove, this one with a finely-hewn stone bench and table, as well as beautifully decorated chairs. A ledge showed where food could be placed.

Also to the bed's left, directly beside it, was the last alcove, smaller than the others, and the opening, althoug just as wide, was barely three feet tall. It was filled with pillows, obviously meant for thier partners. Draperies not unlike the ones on the bed partially covered the opening.

The light from the skylight- the only source of light in the room, other than a small basket of glowing things by the bed- was reflected off the pool's small ripples, and cast pale, blue light everywhere, giving the wyer a mystical feeling to it. Both Takato and Ruki felt as though they had intruded on some sacred ground, and silently prayed to all the Gods they knew to forgive them for doing so.

Ruki felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Celandine looking at her. Speaking in her normal voice, Celandine commented, "We can speak in our normal voices here, you two. The barrier which blocks out storms and sight extends all the way around this room, also blocking out sound. And the tapestries do a pretty good job of that, too."

"Celandine... there's only one bed..." Ruki still whispered, only to the other Wyerwoman- Takato and O'kawa were also whispering about something.

"Oh... so you two aren't that comfortable together, ne?" Celandine asked, an evil-looking smile eding it's way onto her face.

Ruki blushed, wanting to retaliate, but simply muttered, "No."

Celandine sighed, the smile never leaving her face. "Well then, this is a perfect opportunity to get comfortable! You, my dear, are the Wyerwoman, and Takato the Wyerleader. Unless you can stand to kill him, you won't have a choice who is your mate- your husband. And, just to let you know- with all the protections on this room, no one outside can hear anything, even if they're just on the other side of the tapestry."

Ruki blushed and gasped as she realized what Celandine was saying. the Benden Wyerwoman grinned, before moving towards the exit. Ruki, through her haze of both embarrassedness and anger, barely noticed that Takato sported a blush and look quite similar to what she knew must be on her face at the moment.

"Er... Takato?"

"Yes, Ruki?"

"...what are we going to do?"

"I could sleep on the floor."

Ruki was about to agree- however, her conciousness somehow got the better of her. 'Darn it... I should be able to tell him that it would be fine with me... oh well.'

"No. Er- I mean..." Ruki blushed as Takato looked at her, before he hugged her.

"Don't worry. I'll sleep on one side of the bed, and you on the other. Okay?"

Ruki blinked at him, before nodding.

Ruki and Takato looked at each other, before sighing.

"Shall we go to sleep, then?" Ruki asked him, gently. Takato nodded, still not releasing her from his arms. Both cast their eyes around, trying to find any clothing that could at least act like sleep ware.

"I thought we were supposed to be supplied with clothing." Ruki muttered, wanting now, more than ever, to get to sleep. Takato, deciding to check their new quarters out, loosed his grip on Ruki, and instead took her hand in his, dragging her to their left, where the screen was. "Wha-"

She cut herself off abruptly as, around the corner, two piles of clothes, beautifully made and obviously freshly washed, waited for them. Five pairs of clothes each- skirts, dresses, and shirts for Ruki, breeches, tunics, vests and shorts for Takato. Takato grabbed his piles of clothes, and left the alcove to let Ruki change. Slipping into a light, pale blue silk dress, Ruki admired herself in a large mirror she found attached to the wall. The dress, although not tight and conforming, hugged al her curves perfectly, and she almost laughed outright, changing it into a giggle, at the thought that if she was planning what Celandine suggested, this would be the perfect dress. With it's low neckline, thin straps, low hemline and slits up to her waist on the sides, she looked exactly like a temptress.

Letting her hair out of it's bindings, and applying a small amount of her mother's ruby cream to her lips and kohl to her eyes, Ruki couldn't help but almost wish that she had someone to seduce. Her mind strayed to Ryou- 'That pompus bastard. I hope to never think, or see him, again!'- before moving immediately to Takato. At this thought she stopped, and recalled Celandine's words.

"...You, my dear, are the Wyerwoman, and Takato the Wyerleader. Unless you can stand to kill him, you won't have a choice who is your mate- your husband...."

Deciding that she not only like this title, but what it entailed her to do, especially at Igen, Ruki smirked into the mirror. 'I can stand to have a husband like Takato, especially after that jerk...'

Grabbing her other clothing and putting them into a small carved out area in the alcove, Ruki stepped out, to find Takato standing with his back to the room, looking down into the pool.

"Takato..." Ruki whispered gently.

He swung around to face her, his eyes widening at the sight.

"R.. Ru... Ruki... er... wow... erm..."

Ruki rolled her eyes. "Your turn, Takato. And don't worry- I won't peak."

Grabbing the clothes he had placed down beside him, he hurried into the alcove. Ruki almost laughed at this- however, she quickly decided to tell Takato about the indents where they could put their clothes.

"Takato..." She said gently as she turned the corner of the screen. He stood with his back to her, against, with his top already off, and it looked like he was removing his pants.

"I thought you said you wouldn't peak?" He taunted her jokingly, turning his head to grin at her. Ruki rolled her eyes, before bending down and grabbing his clothes.

"There's a place over here where you put them." She called over her shoulder, placing him clothes in the other area.

"Thanks, Ruki."

"Your welcome."

Walking back out of the alcove, Ruki examined the bed. Big enough to hold at least two people, and filled with pillows. Grinning, Ruki began to dig her way through the pillows, pushing them onto other parts of the bed. Somehow, she managed to make a cocoon out of the pillows, and found the top of the sheet. Slipping under it, she was about to fall asleep when she heard Takato's voice call out, "Ruki?"

"I'm on the bed."

He heard his muffled response. "I only see pillows."

"I'm under the pillows."

She didn't hear anything else, until the bed slightly dented to her right, signalling that Takato had just gotten on.

"Ruki?"

"You have to find me, first. I am not moving."

A barely audible sigh, before a few pillows near her feet were picked away. Slowly, more and more pillows were removed from her cocoon before three pillows, right above her head, were taken away, and Takato looked down on her. A small blush crept onto his face, and it was obvious he was trying to look away, but not succeeding. Wondering what the source of his uncomfortable-ness was, Ruki looked down to see that her low neckline became nearly no neckline, for all the good it did her. Also, one of her straps had slid off her shoulders, revealing a little too much for her liking.

However, she looked up again, and Takato had turned his head away.

'Perfect...'

She reached up, grabbing his neck, and pulling him down. He flipped over her, manouvering his body in the little space provided so that he did not land on her. However, he did end up stradling her waist, and his head somehow found the area just above the neckline of her nightgown.

Ruki blushed, about to smack him off, when Celandine's words echoed once again in her mind. 'A little fun never hurt anyone...' she thought to herself as she reached down and picked up Takato's head, cradling it in her hands. "Now now, Takato. It's not nice to stick your face in a lady's chest." She told him, her voice sounding like she was talking to a two year-old.

Takato raised his head to look right at her eyes. "You realized that you are right in the middle of the bed, right?"

"Really? Whatever shall we do?"

Takato's eyes develloped a slightly evil look to them as she slid under the sheet beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently nibbling on her ear lobe. "I have a pretty good idea..."

Ruki sighed happily, wistfully, before turning her head to meet his own. "It's sleepy-sleepy time now, Takato. Maybe tomorrow, if we're not so tired..."

He groaned but obeyed, snuggling down with her under the sheet and pillows. "I love you, Ruki."

"I love you too, Takato."

Both fell asleep moments afterwards.

* * *

Yes yes, could be longer, I know. Anyways, this is part two of the Christmas Upload Present! Two updates for stories... and I've been working on this chapter for a LONG time... mrow.

So, yes, not many notes. Anyways... Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, Happy Holidays, and all that crap... ja matta ne!


End file.
